


The King's Pet

by TheGirlWithNoIQ



Series: The King and His Pet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Clueless Stiles Stilinski, Consent Issues, Dark Derek, Derek Loves Stiles, Dom Derek, Dubious Consent, King Derek Hale, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, POV Stiles, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Stiles-centric, Stockholm Syndrome?, Sub Stiles, Top Derek, Wolf Derek, a mix between medieval and modern setting, derek does whatever he wants because he's the king, derek turns stiles into an omega without stiles' consent, it will in the other chapters, mentions of mpreg, please head the tags, quite dubious consent, somewhat Dark Derek, stiles has a brain but it doesn't work in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithNoIQ/pseuds/TheGirlWithNoIQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all over the news; Derek Hale will be the new king, and will soon pick a Pet.<br/>When Stiles Stilinski hears the announcement he can only believe that the young Hale will leave him alone, and that soon the horrible encounter years earlier won't keep him up at night anymore.</p><p>Oh, how wrong he took...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :D  
> As soon as I figure out how posting a fic on AO3 works, I will assure you that this fanfic will be much, much better. :D xP
> 
> I began writing this fic the 15th of July, and I'm amazed that I managed to write over 11k.. :DDD
> 
> Check the ending notes on comments on the fic, and what is happening next.
> 
> Even though I have marked this complete (or will, as soon as I figure out how :P), this fic will get a continued, I have just no idea when since I actually many other fics I want to post to.
> 
> I will remind you I'm not English and that this fic will have spelling-mistakes  
> Either way, Enjoy~! :D

When I turned on the telly that morning, all I could do was take a deep breath, and feel the tension leave me as I exhaled. _“…and the whole country celebrates the new King. Derek Hale will be the fourth Alpha from the Hale family to take the throne, and the second after the Great Hale Fire that we all know killed many of his relatives, including his father and younger siblings.”_

_“The ceremony will take place tomorrow, and Dina; when do you think his chosen Pet will be introduced for the kingdoms?”_

_“That is tough to say, Jim. Normally it takes two-three weeks after the ceremony, but maybe Derek Hale has someone already? Derek Hale is after all a man clouded in mystery, and up to three years ago, paparazzi had troubles finding him and I can count with one hand how many interviews he has had. Even knowing so, I am sure many young boys and girls will find their way to the Royal Palace hoping to get a few minutes with him, and hoping to catch his attention.”_

_“You are completely right, Dina. Let us ask our Palace-reporter Jason if he has noted any differences…-“_

With a click on a button the TV-screen turned black, and I was left standing there, feeling the rush of hope, of happiness, of relief fill me up. When my father stepped into the living room, it all exploded.

“D-DAD!” I practically yelled, skipping (and nearly tripping on my own feet in my rush) as I ran towards him. His eyes looked worried before he saw the controller clenched in my hands, and his eyes filled with tears.

“I find it you heard the news, son.” His voice croaked, and he coughed slightly before he began again. “Everything’s safe now. Derek Hale will be too busy to do anything now.”

I could only nod, being engulfed in the smell of _dad_ as his arms wrapped around me. Only for a while though, before the part of me that was eighteen years old, found it too immature and made me release him.

We stood there though, simply smiling at each other with unshed tears.

My name is Stiles Stilinski (Hey, don’t laugh! It is my name, seriously…ok, my birth name is too embarrassing to say aloud, so I named myself Stiles. Stilinski is though, to my greatest displeasure, my last name), and I have just heard the greatest news of all time. Ever since I met (crashed into) him when I was fourteen I had been scared of one Derek Hale, waiting for the moment when he would take revenge of how I treated him that life-changing day.

                   -.-.-.-.-

  I had just bought a box of donuts at the local bakery, and I had just stepped out onto the street when I was forced unexpectedly to the ground by a heavy mass of steel and limbs. When I managed to get up, I could only with wide, sad eyes watch the box of my sacred donuts get driven over by a car.

My eyes snapped to the man guilty of this happening, and I was suddenly filled up with boiling rage.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Thanks to _you_ I don’t have donuts anymore, and I really wanted to eat these donuts with my best friend who finally, _finally_ got a date with a girl he’s been in love with since forever! It is your fault, you goddamn idiot, that I can’t celebrate this awesome achievement with him. How couldn’t you **see** me!? I bet that my 98 year old neighbour that has to use an oxygen mask 24/7, and that can barely see one meter in front of her could have seen me!”

Just then did I actually look at the man I was offending, and I swear to god my soul wanted to leave me for the Dead.

“I-I-I-I’m s-so sorry master—L-L- _Lord_ Derek Hale! I-I-I am so deeply sorry for offending you, a-and I hope you will f-forgive an s-stupid fourteen year old fool.” I began walking backwards as I spoke, mind going over a mile a minute as my instincts told me to getthehellaway and, “I hope you will f-forgive an ignorant idiot and not get one of your bodyguards to kill me and throw me in a river to feed the fishes and- Bye!”

Just then, the end of the street came and I dashed off, running through street after street, taking short cuts and hiding behind dumpsters when I needed to take a breath, and finally got home. Dad was at the kitchen then, having a night shift later that day, and I can still remember the first thing he said to me. “Oh Stiles…who did you piss off this time…?”

After telling him, and telling him a second, a third and fourth time, did Dad start with his questions that ranged from, “Are you 100% sure it was Derek Hale? 120% sure? 140%?” to “Did he touch you in any way? Did he show acts of being a paedophile?” Only after telling him, “No dad, he didn’t. I’m pretty sure I would have known if he had tried to get passed my Pokémon-boxers,” did he relent, and finally looked calm, or as calm as Sheriff Stilinski could be regarding his son.

I called Scott, who promised to get there with ice cream and Batman, and my best friend used the whole night switching from giving me hugs to calling me ‘you’re an idiot, dude’. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ever since that stupid encounter I had looked over my shoulder everywhere I went in public, and followed the royal’s movement like a hawk on telly and other media, thanks to his growing fan club that was eager to public his every movement.

When school began again after the incident a black car with tinted windows was in the parking lot. It was there when I got to school, and was there when I left school, no matter if I had after-school detention (thanks to Harris) and only were released at six or seven o’clock, (because he’s a bitch) at evening.

I asked around, but neither the teachers, janitors, students nor the principal owned such a car, and none of the students was of ‘protection-material’ so I couldn’t for the life of me figure out who they were. Nevertheless, my paranoid brain made me think it was Lord Derek’s bodyguards, and that they were after me. Strange episodes happened at school, though, and were like some kind of proof from my paranoid side that it was Lord Derek’s men!

People that had made fun of me in class, had been dispelled even if the teacher (Harris) ignored what they said to me, and I privately knew he wished to see me dead. The feelings were all mutual.

If teachers yelled at me in class for not paying attention, next time I had them they would _apologize_ and tell me they would ‘be kind to you, Stiles, so please don’t tell _them_ ’ and no matter how many times I asked, I never found out who _them_ were.

I had honestly only started to relax a few months earlier, when a rumour stormed all over social media that Derek Hale was going to take the Throne soon, and proven to today, it had shown to be the truth.

“I’m off now, Stiles. Do not celebrate by setting the kitchen on fire, like you did last time.”

“Dad,” I rolled my eyes, “It was _one_ time, and you know I didn’t mean to set the whole kitchen on fire, only the coffee-machine.”

My dad just looked at me, sighed, and then proceeded out the house, calling, “I love you, son,” before he closed the door.

“Love you too, dad…” Shaking my head in mild irritation, only the sight of the black television screen made my heart jump in pure happiness, and I turned it on, switching it to ‘mute’ before I went to make my favourite type of sandwich. Scott had called me when I was making it and we had spent the better part of an hour making stupid and silly promises between laughter, tears and snot. “We survived this!” “We are the best.” No one can stop us now!” “Derek Hale can kiss my ass!” “…Ew Stiles. Now I imagine him doing it. Gross..” “….Stupid.”

-.-.-.-.-

My phone had buzzed like mad the whole evening. I had stopped looking after the eighteenth message, which was a tweet from the ‘DerekHaleMy1truLove’-fanpage; an account made by his most hard-core and stalker-ish fans. The tweets ranged from ‘ _King Derek, my husband <3<3<3<3’_ to NSFW fan arts of him doing explicit things with the artist.

I have no idea why it came to me to check the phone when it buzzed now, but I did and the tweet that came up was as followed; _‘OMG! U guyz saw that? DH’s most trusted bodyguard, VB, was not during announcement.’_

Right afterwards, this tweet followed, _‘VB and EriRey weren’t during announcement. DEREKERS are scouting for them as I write.’_

I was currently watching Batman, drinking soda and eating a bag of fries, because I had to have some privileges, being the son of the Sheriff.

‘Ping!’ said the phone. I ignored it, watching the movie while speaking each line aloud, smiling while I did so.

‘Ping!’

‘Ping!’

I frowned now, turning the volume higher, trying to drown the noises out when the Joker began with his speech.

‘Ping!’

‘Ping!-Ping!-Ping!’ Growling, I picked up my phone, unlocking it. As I expected, they were all from ‘DerekHaleMy1truLove’.

_“VB and EriRey’s seen outside the capital. Wait for further info.”_

_“VB and EriRey’s seen entering a black van with other soldiers. Wait for further info.”_

_“Update! VB and EriRey’s seen heading north. Unknown destination.”_

_“Update! VB and EriRey’s seen passing Creek Town. Still unknown destination.”_

_“Update! VB and EriReys seen passing Blackbird City. Still unknown destination.”_

_“Update! VB and EriRey’s seen passing the Wendigo’s Hill. Still unknown destination.”_

_The Wendigo’s Hill?_ I thought, frowning, _what are they doing so far north? The Wendigo’s Hill isn’t far from here..._

I had just finished that thought when the doorbell rang.

Turning my head towards it, I tried to see through, which was impossible since I was just a mere human being, and I sighed, scrambling up to two legs and sending a longing glance back at the Joker’s bloodied smile. I looked outside the window and…was that a black van..? Flicking my eyes down to my phone, I swear I felt my heart in my throat.

_“Update! VB and EriReys seen entering Beacon Hills!?! What are they doing there!?!”_

 

“Oh fuck…”

 

The door was kicked open, and people clothed in black came in, at least five of them.

“You’re Stiles Stilinski, correct?” Asked a gruff-looking man I knew to be Vernon Boyd.

I only whimpered, though nodded when the man glared at me.

“I believe you know why we’re here.” Another nod, not trusting me enough to speak. What did a man say knowing that he was going to die?

“And your father is at work, correct?” A nod, then I carefully cleared my throat. “C-C-Can I write him a note?” My voice cracked at the end, and I had to force myself not to cry. No grown men cried after all! No grown men cried while writing a farewell-note either.

Vernon Boyd nodded, and my eyes hurriedly looked for a pen and a paper. Quickly locating a piece of paper on the dinner table, I dashed towards it, hoping to find a pen there also. I didn’t, and my heart increased its beats drastically.

“Here.” I looked up, finding Vernon Boyd reaching into his pocket, coming up with a neon-pink pen. “Are you taking it or what?” he growled when I just looked at him in shock, and I hurriedly did, nearly dropping it in my haste to get away from the scary man, though I was fast with giving him a quick ‘thank you’.

Behind me, I heard Erica Reyes laugh.

Dad,

Derek Hale’s bodyguards came.

They want me to follow.

We can both think of why.

I am sorry dad.

I love you.

Stiles

“You done?” I nodded, laying the note on the kitchen table before I followed them.

As we went out the door, I spared a glance back, having once again to force my tears away as I looked at my childhood home. Who knew when I would see it again? Maybe I won’t. _Of course I won’t_ , the pessimistic side of the brain told me, _I’m going to die after all._

“Get in before the crazy-people find out why we drove to Beacon Hills.” With a light push, I was inside the van, being seated on one of the benches that were there, and I could only watch as Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes sat down, him right in front of me while she sat beside me.

“I guess you know our names; call me Boyd. Just _Boyd_.”

“I’m Erica.” She reached out her hand, and I took it shakily with a clammy hand. Boyd growled at our touch, and Erica rolled her eyes.

“Relax, he’s Derek’s.”

I blinked. I blinked again when her words hit me. She couldn’t mean…

“Oh my _god_ …”

They looked at me oddly, as if they believed I was stupid. “What ‘oh my god’? Why did you think we went and got you?”

“I thought…,” I coughed, clearing my throat and trying (and failing) to understand what really was going on, “…I thought you were going to kill me and give my body to Hannibal Lecter...”

I blushed by the annoyed look they sent us.

“And why, dear Stiles, did you think we were going to do that?”

“…Because Derek Hale hates me. And has hated me for a long time.” I blushed, more as the tough-looking Boyd face palmed, and Erica mimed shooting her head off, muttering “Gods, sometimes I wonder where he finds them…”

“Stiles, Derek Hale does not hate you. Far from it.” Boyd said, and shook his head when Erica was going to add something.

“We are getting you because Lord Derek Hale has chosen you as his Pet.”

To be honest I am sure I knew it deep within, and his words shouldn’t have been as shocking as it was. Nevertheless, it was… and when the last letter left him, I felt my chest constrict drastically.

“Stiles…” Erica said, sensing that something was not right.

I felt walls closing in, I felt trapped, I felt oxygen leave me, I couldn’t catch it, it just went away and it was hard, it was so hard, the peeping noises that suddenly were heard couldn’t stop, and Boyd and Erica were so far away and….

“Boyd, he’s having a panic attack. How do we make him stop panicking?” Their words were like miles away and… why did she speak them so slow? Was she?

A sigh, “Stiles, this will make it easier for us both. Especially me. Surely you too when you think about it.”

I felt then a pressure to the back of my neck… and everything turned black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I came to staring into blue eyes. I blinked, letting the blurry vision slowly clear itself up, and when I blinked again, Erica’s blue eyes were staring into mine.

“Hello sleepyhead. We have come to the castle. In a short while you will meet Lord Derek Hale.” She grabbed me on the shoulder, practically dragging me out of the van, and I nearly fell, not used to have legs just yet. I could only catch a glimpse of bricks upon bricks of desert-sand-ish colour rising so far up I had to crane my neck to see the top, before I was lead inside a small marble-made door that looked quite anonymous.

“The servant’s entrance,” Erica told me, seeing my puzzled expression, “If we go through the main entrance, the crazy DEREKERS will probably find out. And trust me, Stiles; you do _not_ want them to find out.”

I gulped, and wasn’t sure I wanted to tell her, “The D-DEREKERS managed to track you down to Beacon Hills.”

_“What!?”_ Erica spun around, looking at me with a face not far from fear. “Are you sure? You’re joking right?”

“Sadly he isn’t.”

I let out a small shout, spinning around and got for a second see Vernon Boyd look amused. It vanished quickly though, switching into his default hate-expression. “DEREKERS updated the scary-as-fuck twitter-account after each city we passed. We’re currently checking the van; hopefully it won’t be a tracking device.”

“D-Did they find my house? My dad…” I didn’t want to think that thought.

“Not for the moment at least, though Der- Lord Derek has told some of his soldiers to watch out in Beacon Hills and surrounding cities. He do not want anything to happen to Beacon Hills.”

I was relieved, I truly was of what I heard, but then the name Derek got registered in my head and then I remembered _why_ I was inside the castle. My heart began to beat quicker than usual.

Boyd glared at me, “Do not get a panic-attack.” Erica took an arm around my shoulders, sending Boyd a look I couldn’t decipher. “Come on, Stiles. You will meet him soon. I am sure Lord Derek knows you’re here. He will expect you soon; Lord Derek Hale is not known for his patience. Not many Hales are when I think about it…”

If that was her way to calm me, it didn’t work.

Boyd groaned, “That’s not helping, Erica. It looks like he’s either going to pee or faint.”

She sent me an apologetic look, then grabbed my arm, Boyd taking the other, “Come on Stiles, I promise you will calm down once you meet him.”

They lead me passed door after door, going up stairs, and going down stairs, through countless amounts of corridors, passed windows showing off a beautiful garden, passed windows showing off the woods surrounding the castle. Some of the servants we met spared me a glance, though most of them ignored us, busy cleaning vases, carrying cloths, carrying delicious-smelling food, cleaning the floors, hanging up paintings. I just gawked of it all.

“Not far now, just up two stairs and then we’re up to his private chambers.” Erica told me, squeezing my arm lightly.

“Vernon, Erica!” someone shouted, and if looks could kill, the man coming running to us would have died by the glare Boyd was sending him. The man though ignored him, and when he came close enough, I could see he had grey hair, and looked to be around his fifties. He wore a white robe that was of a thicker fabric than the coats doctors wore.

“Are you honestly going to give Lord Derek a Pet which smells like other people and is wearing something like that.”

I flushed, now embarrassed of the old jeans and the red ‘Bazinga!’-shirt I wore.

Boyd frowned, “Lord Derek hasn’t requested something different, Mr. Meller.”

“And if he did, wouldn’t doctor Deaton have done it?” Erica questioned, equally suspicious.

“Dr. Deaton told me to do it. He’s busy with a birth somewhere. Lord Derek told me after you went. I will take him now to make him ready for his master; you can go do whatever bodyguards do.” With that, I was dragged away, Erica and Boyd looking after us with both apologetic and confused faces.

Mr. Meller led me to a brown door, which he easily threw me inside off, closing the door after he had entered. Mr. Meller moved his hand, and I heard a ‘click’. Then he clapped, and all the noises of the outside disappeared; the clacking of shoes of people pacing by, of the chatter of servants and workers talking about food were all gone and I looked confused up, and was immediately punched in the stomach _(Which is bare now… flesh meets flesh. I am completely naked. When did he manage to undress me?!)_.

All air left me; I sank to the floor with a gasp, and cried out when he kicked my back, then my shoulder.

“W-what are you doing!?” I wheezed, shielding my head with my arms. Which the man kicked, a cruel laugh leaving him when he heard the painful sounds slipping out of my lips.

“Shut up, whore. You’re here to be fucked by the King, nothing more.” He gripped my shoulder hard, dragging me up easily onto my two legs. Now standing, he punched me on the cheek.

I gasped, placing a hand onto the bruised cheek, feeling something wet when I removed it. Blood.

“Now, onto the good thing.”

With a flick of his wrist, every part of my body that hurt began to tingle. The tingling stopped, and Mr. Meller showed me to a full body-mirror. My stomach was bruised from where he punched me, a bluish colour, but I could only with wide eyes watch the blue colour slowly disappear until it was no traces of the bruises left. A hand touched the place utterly fascinated, and I flinched when pain flared up like a flame.

Mr. Meller scoffed. “It only hides the bruises, nothing more you stupid fool. Derek will be too horny to take note of them if he touches you, and won’t care about the pain when he do notice them, believing it will be due to the countless amount of fucking.”

I gasped. _Will he do it so many times!?_ I doubted if my body would manage to keep up with it. I was too shocked of what had happened these last couple of hours to think cleverly it seemed, as I sputtered out. “Wh-when I tell him what you have done to me, he will kill you.” That I knew was a fact, as it was widely known that a Pet was a Master’s most precious property, and they would not like it when someone else but them hurt their Pet.

Mr. Meller just smiled though. “When he finds out, however long it will be, I will be long gone, having avenged my daughter’s honour. Though… thanks to your words, I think it will be a good idea to get a little smart.”

When I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, Mr. Meller grabbed my tongue and, ignoring my shout in pain as he literally dragged it as far out of my mouth that he could, began muttering some words I couldn’t understand even as I tried to listen, and soon my tongue felt to be up in flames. Desperate, pained sounds left me as I tried to get him off me, but my actions only helped my tongue being dragged out more, becoming impossibly long. Tears was streaming down my face in waves when Mr. Meller let my abused tongue go, and slowly the feeling of burning left it.

“Say my names, Stiles.”

I frowned, curious to the sudden question, and I did, “Me-Aar!” I coughed, blood dripping from my mouth, and it seemed like my throat was filled up with glue.

Mr. Meller looked at me satisfied. “I put a curse on you. If you try to say, mime or write my name you will get punished by a high amount of pain. Same if you try to draw me.” He made a little laugh, “Derek will probably not understand it, and will most likely punish you for disobeying when you can’t answer him who hurt you. Oh, _too_ bad I’m gone by then, otherwise I would love to watch him kill you. Derek Hale is known for his violent temper after all.” He grinned, and then slowly turned his face grim.

“Since you have been chosen as a Pet and not my daughter, I will teach you a few things. A Pet should know its place after all. One; **Never** look him in the eyes. Never. Two; Call him Master Derek, or Master Derek Hale. **Never** call him only by his given name. Never. Three; Do everything he says. **Never** disobey him. Never.”

I nodded of everything he said, too afraid not to by his magical powers, even though I frowned at the contradictory rules because if I was always to obey him, what should I do if he wants me to look at him, or what if he wants me to call him something else than ‘Master’?

Mr. Meller seemed satisfied by my wordless responses to the rules. “Good. Now up to the traditions.” He moved his hands in circles then whistled, and I was suddenly bathed in hot water and perfume.

“That was the traditional bathing. It removes every smell from you. Now up to the state of dress.” With a flick of his wrists, ropes of thin leather appeared and they flew towards me, surrounding me from top to toe. Mr. Meller clapped his hands together twice and the ropes of leather disappeared as quickly as they had come, and I could only gasp as when I looked down and saw that my whole body was trapped with the cold leather, like some exotic kind of bondage. It was tied tightly, and went in sic-sacs and crosses that were nearly far too tight as it felt like my cock was millimetres away from decapitating every time I breathed or moved my body in any way.

With wide eyes, I realised that my cock was the centre of the ropes, and every movement I made let the leather press towards my genitals. Ropes pressed also towards my nipples, and _this is farfromcomfortable!_

“This was tradition right up to Queen Talia Hale. I’m sure King Peter would have done this too, if he hadn’t been killed by his nephew right before he could pick a Pet.”

After looking me over, he picked up….what was that… a _butt plug_?!? _A lube-d_ butt plug!?

“Oh no…p-pl-please…!” I begged him, more as I saw him step behind me, more as I felt pressure to my ..place…

“You should be grateful, whore; this is most likely the only preparation you will get.” He pressed it in then, forced it inside me and I screamed, the **pain** , and _even more pain_ making me shake. It felt like something was tearing, and… I felt something wet slide down my thigh… and- “Hmm, you began to bleed…” it didn’t look like he liked that fact, “it doesn’t matter. I won’t be surprised if he becomes more animalistic in his fucking than what he usually would. Now to the last preparation.”

Mr. Meller suddenly got a ball-gag in his hands. A fucking ball-gag seemingly from nothing.

“What the fuck,” I said, too shocked and too hurt to keep my mouth shut, “what is this, some kind of BDSM? Were royals **so** kinky hundreds of years ago?”

Mr. Meller glared at me; “This has been traditions long before BDSM existed, you fool. Now keep your mouth shut until the King gets better use of it.”

I shuddered of his implications, and had no courage to stop him as he forced my mouth wide enough open for him to put in the gag. He strapped it at the back of my head. “Now, don’t you look pretty….” He laughed, more when he saw my heated blush, and the rage and fear he could see in my eyes.

“Now, the only thing left is to pretty up your little cock.” He rustled in his pocket and retrieved a red ribbon. I had no way to stop him when he tied it just below the head of my cock. If I could, I would have screamed; Mr. Meller had tied it tight, and I wouldn’t be surprised if my cock would start turning blue. **“Now** you look perfect.” He grinned, an evil grin that made goose bumps appear on my back. He moved his hands, and then whistled again and I was yet again bathed in hot water and perfume.

“I got to be careful so that Lord Derek won’t smell me on you. It will make it harder for him to find out who hurt you.” He told me, with glee might I add, and said, “You’re ready now. Ready to be a whore. A whore with the name ‘Pet’.”

He unlocked the door, called for ‘servant girl, you over there’ and a brunette young woman sent him a look that was far from fond.

“What is it, doctor Meller?”

“Doctor Deaton is finished preparing Lord Derek’s Pet. You can deliver him now.”

Her eyes widened, sparing me a glance I couldn’t decipher, than nodded, “I knew it had to be that boy.” She muttered, increasing her volume with what she said next, “I will lead him to Maria, the one Lord Derek has entrusted this task to and-“

“Whatever,” Mr. Meller said, waving his hands around annoyed, “I don’t care, just get on with it. Remember to not touch him though.” Mr. Meller headed off, not looking back and it was suddenly just her and I left in the room. I tried to cover my penis, since I was practically showing her my junk, but the woman didn’t spare a look down my body.

“He’s an ass, right?” She asked, then realised I couldn’t answer. “I can’t believe Lord Derek wanted you to look like that. He doesn’t look like a pervert to me. But then again… he has lusted after you for a long time.” She turned around, indicating with her head that I should follow, and I did, as much as I could with baby steps, knowing that if I walked with longer steps, it would have cut my cock in two. The woman seemed to realise the same,

“It’s tied pretty tightly isn’t it?” She mimed me to wait, stepped out of the room and came back after a minute or two. With her, she had a kind of trolley…a kind of trolley people used to move and carry heavy things. “Step on it, dude.” She lowered the kind-of-ramp as close to the ground as she could, and watched me closely as I ever so slowly stepped onto it, and grabbed the handhold with a tight grip.

The young woman moved then, pushing the trolley-ish thing out of the room, and off some corridors, leading me towards a place I knew as Hell. I looked down as I felt people stare at me, hyperaware of my state of undress.

She stopped at a lift, pressing a button and stepping into it when the doors’ opened. She touched a number and not long after, the doors’ were closed.

“Lord Derek is waiting like mad up in his private chambers. I am sure he’s looking forward for your first meeting. He fucked a lot of people up to this day,” she told me then, and I looked away embarrassed (and frightened) by her blunt words, “Though he only fucked each of them once… no, wait, he had a girl he let into his chambers once a month, and she was so sure she was going to be his Pet; she felt so special, you know?” She told me, pushing us out of the elevator when the doors’ opened again.

I immediately saw the difference from the floors below; up here it was less doors, less people, but as many (if not more) expensive vases and paintings. “Though we all living and working at this castle knew it was going to be you he was going to choose. It was in the way he got his best men looking out for you and-“

“Ellie, what are you doing here?” A grey-haired old woman asked, walking towards us, eyes flickering from me to her and back again.

“I’m here with the future Pet. Mr. Meller came and gave him over to me, and I was actually going to deliver him to you, Ms Maria.”

The old woman rolled her eyes, “Haven’t I told you not to call me ‘Ms’? I’m closer to ‘old hag’ than ‘Ms’, and both you and I know it.” She then looked at me closely, “yeah, that’s the Pet alright. Though he’s been very traditionalized.” She shrugged, “if that’s what the future King wants so…”

She mimed us after her, and Ellie pushed me forwards, down a corridor, and I saw a majestic-looking white door ahead.

“Lord Derek’s private chambers, soon yours too if we’re following traditions.” Maria said, seeing my questioning gaze, and quicker than I would have ever wanted it, we were there. I slowly managed to get off the trolley without parting my cock from my body, and Maria told Ellie to take a break at the kitchens. Ellie went, while Maria mimed at me to stand next to the door while she knocked on it softly.

She paused and then must have heard an affirmative, because she stepped inside.

“Lord Derek? Your Pet is finished prepared, as you told them to.” I couldn’t hear what he said, but Maria frowned, “Just a bath?” she turned and looked at me critically from top to toe, “The someone must have misunderstood you, my lord, because your Pet has been more than just bathed.” I yet again couldn’t hear what he said, but Maria nodded, “Yes, my lord.” She turned towards me, and mimed at me to step in.

Tears threatened to fall as I slowly went inside, keeping my eyes locked onto the ground just as Mr. Meller’s voice reminded me. Distantly I heard Maria say “Your Pet; Stiles Stilinski.” The door was closed shut, and I heard rustling from ahead of me.

“Come to me, Stiles.” His words were soft, but his voice was masculine, and I shivered from his tone alone. I bit my teeth tightly to the ball-gag to hide my whimpers as I slowly came closer to where his voice had been, eyes still down to the floor, which appeared to be made of marble and had pictures of men and wolves, most likely telling a story.

“Come closer to me, Stiles, come much closer to me.” I shut my eyes, following his voice when I could feel his presence in the room, the warmth that increased as closer I got to him. “You can stop now, my Stiles, stop now and look at me.”

Yet again I thought the rules Mr. Meller were idiotic, as now two of three rules were in conflict with each other and _which am I going to break? Derek Hale will kill me now and-_

A warm hand cupped my uninjured cheek, and I gasped through the ball-gag, so shocked by the soft touch that my eyes flickered open. I saw straight into brown that were so dark they could possibly be black…

I had always known (like many others) that Derek Hale was handsome, but seeing him actually face to face; watching his good-looking features, his stubble and the muscled arm owning the hand slowly heating up my cheek… Derek Hale wore a soft smile looking me over from head to toe. “Look at this…how prettied up you are to me, Stiles..”

I finally managed to break his gaze, looking down towards his feet, which were much larger than my skinny ones. “Stiles, look at me.” His words were still soft, but I could hear the order in it. Some tears fell, and I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to watch as he did horrible things to me without my consent. His other hand cupped my other cheek, my abused cheek, and I whimpered, trying to move myself away from him but…

King Derek Hale immediately sensed that something was wrong.

“I can smell pain… where are you hurt, Pet?” I flinched, more as he pressed his hand more to the injured cheek. “Is a tooth hurting or…” He looked at me closely, then moved his hands to the back of my head, pressing my face to a silk-clad chest.

King Derek Hale wore a grey silk-robe I just knew was worth much more than me and everybody I had ever known. Pictures of wolf and men, of woods, the moon, and other animals were embroider into the robe, which was partly open, showing a sculptured chest and plain black boxers. Lord Derek moved his hands away, each holding a piece that previously tied the ball-gag together. A hand cupped my chin, and ever so slowly, we managed to get the gag out of my mouth. The corners of my mouth were sore, and it felt like my mouth was full of sand.

“Is a tooth hurting, Pet?” I shook my mouth, coughing. Lord Derek seemed to understand and grabbed a wineglass filled with something red from a small table, placing it on my lips with one hand, while the other found its way to my hair, gripping it tightly.

“Drink this.” He said, as he saw me make a grimace of the foul smell that teased my nostrils. “It’s better to drink something warm then something cold when you have a sore throat. Drink. Now.” He glared at me, forcing the red liquid inside my mouth while tipping my head backwards. “Swallow, Stiles.” I kept my eyes shut, swallowing, and nearly getting a coughing-fit afterwards.

The red liquid burned as it fell down my throat, and I grimaced, more as some red drops slid down to my chin. Lord Derek- _soon to be_ King Derek Hale bent down and kissed the drops away, leaving my chin tingling and I shivering in fear as what was supposed to happen to me hit me in the face. _Oh my god, I’m going to be Derek Hale’s sex-slave and he’s going to use me as much as he wants, I have absolutely no say in that matter and-_

The king in front of me cupped my uninjured cheek with one hand, effectively cutting my inner terror off and making me automatically look up to meet his burning eyes filled with confusion, worry and…arousal. “What’s wrong with your cheek? What happened to it?” He repeated the questions when I showed no signs of answering them, and just looked at him like a deer in the headlights. His other hand moved down to my sides, and over to my stomach where he was meaning to comfort me but one light touch to my wounded area and I was screaming, moving away from him in such a panic that I forgot that the bondage restricted my movements, and nearly cut my cock in two parts. I was sobbing now, hunching together as much as I could (which was practically nothing) while I hoped the pain soon would disappear.

“Stiles,” Lord Derek said, and his voice was filled with both worry and confusion. “Is your stomach and cheek hurting?” I silenced another sob, and nodded. “I can’t see any bruising on either, but I can feel you’re in much pain…”

Lord Derek Hale _howled_. His teeth was suddenly not human, and for a moment, the hair around his ears lengthened and nearly reached his chin. My heart was beating like a racket, more when blood-red eyes met mine. Behind me I heard the door open, “Yes, my lord.”

“Boyd, find Deaton.”

King Derek didn’t even look at him, eyes only on me.

“Yes, sir!”

Moments went by, and by now, the pain was only distantly pulsing. “Are you hurt somewhere else?” I coughed, clearing my throat, and was looking down at the floor when the words left me in a whisper, “My back…my shoulder, a-a bit on my arms..… a-and d-down _there_ …” I looked away, cheeks burning.

A hand cupped my cheek, my injured cheek, but before I could wince, all the pain left me and I blinked large eyes up at him. Black veins went from his hand up to his elbows where they slowly disappeared. “I haven’t healed you, I have only taken away your pain.” He said softly, seeing my curious expression, “It’s one of the plus-sides of being partly wolf, partly human…” He cupped my other cheek, brushing away tears that continued to fall, although now fewer, from my eyes. He did it while smiling softly, his own staring into my brown eyes.

It came a knock from the door, followed by a voice as the door was opened, “My lord! Deaton is found inside a closet and is full of Kanima-poison!”

“Kanima-poison?” Lord Derek asked, his hand moving to the back of my head, where he pushed me closer to him, as if he was unconsciously protecting me.

“Yes, sir! And it seems it’s been taken from a bottle, which was laying broken not far from where he was.”

“Isaac, get five soldiers off-duty plus Jackson since he’s a Kanima, and heal Deaton. Can you do that, Isaac?”

“Yes, sir!” This ‘Isaac’ sounded happy by the question, but then sounded sceptic, “Pardon me, sir, but why Jackson? Maybe he’s the one behind….”

Lord Derek scoffed. “Jackson’s too afraid of me to even try to hurt one of my staff. Will you manage to work with him, Isaac?” I assume Isaac nodded. “Good. Remember not to take too much. Kanima-poison is dangerous, even for a werewolf.”

“Yes, my lord.” I heard the door close; and I gasped as something soft touched my forehead. A kiss… _King Derek Hale_ just kissed my forehead! “I will keep you safe, my Stiles…” he said oh-so-softly, one hand moving down to my stomach again, and my wince at the first contact quickly turned to bliss as the man in front of me removed the pain, though to my surprise the black veins now moved past his elbows, disappearing under the grey robe.

He now had a grimace on his face. “Since I’m a werewolf I heal much quicker than a mere human like you.” He smiled slightly as if he tried to show he wasn’t offending me, while I was too shocked to comprehend why, “but sometimes even my body needs a little time to heal.”

“Now, you said your back…where?” I bit my lip, looking away from his eyes that was 100% worry now. “L-Lower back.” I said; a little dazed by what the man was doing to me, by how quickly he removed my pain, making me feel like I was surrounded by clouds.

He placed his hand on my back, moving past layers of layers of leather until he stopped at my lower back, one hand pressing to right between my butt cheeks. I gasped, not used to the heat his bare hands to my naked flesh made, and could only sigh, slowly relaxing as he took away my pain. A growling sound made me freeze, and my heartbeats were unstoppable when they went amok.

I swallowed a sob as the man in front of me grabbed my ass, squeezing possessively as he pushed us together, practically flesh to flesh, as the silk-robe he wore should doubtfully still be called a robe.

**“Mine.”**

**“Mine.”**

_**“Mine.”** _

His beard itched my skin as he brushed it towards my neck, and I could hear him breathe in my scent. His clothed erection _(He is seriously hard! Hard as a fucking rock! Oh my fucking God! How the hell-is that going inside-abort abort thought now!-)_ pressed into my soft penis, and I winced as the leather ropes around it told me they didn’t like this movement, far from it in fact. Lord Derek Hale was breathing heavily now, hot breath was to my ear, and I gasped when suddenly both hands were each holding a butt cheek; squeezing and fondling them, and their movements tugged at the butt-plug stuck in my ass. I whimpered, and the soon-to-be King in front of me froze immediately.

“I smell **_blood_**.” When our eyes met for a split second, his eyes were red. His hand shot to my shoulder, grabbing it easily and spun me around as if I was a ragdoll, showing my back to him. I could practically feel him stare at the butt-plug. _**“Why is your ass bleeding?”** _ It came out in growls, and where far from the soft and worry-filled voice asking me where I was hurt.

He grabbed my neck and pressed lightly when I held my mouth shut. **“Answer me, Pet. Who touched you? Who touched what’s mine?”** I tried to move my hands up, to try (and most likely fail) to move his hands away so that I could breathe. As to now though, I could only gasp in and out small shots of air, as the man slowly gagged me with one strong hand.

_“Hale._ ”

The hand was immediately gone and I coughed, tried to breathe and coughed again, my throat feeling too constricting to be of much use. “Deaton.”

Lord Derek’s arm was around my waist, slowly turning me so that I could see the newcomer looking from me to Lord Derek and back again. The man wore a white coat, similar to Mr. Meller, though with a quick glance I just knew he was a doctor. It was in the aura around him, in the large and wide knowledge I could read in his eyes.

“Can’t you sense it, Derek?” I was surprised with his informal way to address a soon to be king, but Lord Derek seemed far from bothered by it.

“What do you mean, Deaton?”

“Can’t you sense it; it’s all over him. Try not to smell with your cock, and figure it out. It’s under all the perfume.”

Lord Derek was frowning when he looked back at me, and I swallowed when he dipped his head near my neck, and began his sniffing. He froze suddenly, and then began growling. **“Magic.”**

Dr. Deaton added, “Before you go all Alpha, Derek; it’s not from Stiles. Even if **or** when he becomes a Spark, Stiles won’t be able to create this magic. Can you sense what kind it is?”

Lord Derek sniffed again. **“Black Magic.”**

The doctor nodded, _“Dark_ Magic to be more precisely; the kind made to hurt.”

The arm around my waist tightened, _“Fix it_ , Deaton.”

The named man nodded, “I will try as much as I can in this state; the poison is not completely out of me.” First now did I notice one of his arms were hanging more than the other. “Be prepared to use your werewolf-powers, Derek. This won’t possibly be a nice experience for him.” I shivered by his words. Lord Derek must have sensed it, because he took his hand in mine and squeezed slightly, and to my utter shock I realised he was trying to comfort me. Our eyes met, and for a long, _long_ time I heard nothing more than my beating heart and both our in- and exhales.

Then I heard murmuring, murmurs that increased hits volume as more I focused on it, murmurs I had no way of understanding when I realised it reminded me of old Latin. Tingling began all over my body, and I could only gasp as they slowly disappeared. Beside me, Lord Derek growled. His eyes were glaring at my stomach, and only when I looked down myself did I realise why.

My stomach was coloured blue. A purple-blue shade showed where Mr. Meller had kicked me, and I knew without looking that my cheek, my back and…. I gasped, looking at the dark shade around my cock. Every single bruise on my body was showing. Lord Derek’s gaze went down to my lower area when hearing my gasp, and- _oh my god his nails is lengthening, holy fuck he suddenly have claws and-_

‘Slash!’

I gasped as his nails cut the rope right above my cock straight off. The leathers fell down to the ground one after the other, until I was bare to all to see. He gripped my hands before I could hide my cock, and sent a glare Deaton’s way. _“Heal him.”_

“You know I can’t heal people immediately. I know spells that increases his healing-rate, but that’s about all.”

“ **I. Don’t. _Care.”_** Lord Derek breathed in deeply, and pressed me slightly closer to him, “Just fix him.”

Murmurs began again, together with a feeling of relief as I felt like I was flying up in the skies, dancing on clouds. When the murmurs stopped, Lord Derek was the only reason why I was still standing. Dr. Deaton was frowning down at the leathers lying like a mess around me. “The one doing this, Stiles… do you know that person’s name?”

I nodded furiously, then looked away when I remembered the pain uttering his name had made. “H-he put a spell on me. If I say, write, mime his name o-or even draw him, my mouth will start to bleed.”

Deaton frowned when listening to my explanation. “I’m not sure if I can remove that spell, Stiles, Derek…that one is tricky. The only possible way now to do so is to say the user’s whole name, and physically remove the words under your tongue. That is quite the painful experience.”

I nearly whimpered by the mere thought, and I heard the man beside me growl again, “I hope an easier way is to kill the motherfucker.”

Deaton sighed, “You’re not going to kill someone right before your crowning. It’s bad PR.”

However, I noted he didn’t deny such a statement. Not even when Lord Derek muttered “All PR is good PR.” under his breath.

“Stiles, is there something you can say that will help us catch him.” Deaton asked instead, and both pair of eyes were on me. I knew immediately, “B-Boyd and Erica! The one doing this…he said something and took me away from them and….”

“Shh….” Derek said, brushing away a stray tear when I drowned in memories of what had happened after Mr. Meller took me. “The man… he wore a white coat… like you!-” I whined in pain immediately afterwards, feeling my tongue throb and my mouth be full with sand. No matter how much I tried, no air filled my lungs and I hyperventilated, feeling like I was going to die of strangulation and-

“Shhh,” With a hand to my throat Lord Derek took every drop of pain away, and the feeling of inhaling as much air as possible was indescribable.

“I will not recommend you to describe the man in the future, Stiles.” I grimaced and nodded, not wanting to experience the same thing all over again. Lord Derek didn’t want it either, if the growling he made had anything to do with the topic.

“Deaton, I want you to find Boyd and figure out who the man was. I want you to lead the operation to catch him.” The doctor nodded and turned to leave, though hesitated,

“Do you want my advice Derek? Either way, you’re getting it,” he didn’t even let the future King speak, “Bond-bite him before you start making him yours. The bite will make him heal faster, and make it easier for him to endure the process… because Derek, it’s obvious that boy doesn’t want to be here.”

Lord Derek dwelled over his words, “if I bond-bite him without neither of us achieving orgasm-“

“-the bond won’t be as strong. We all know it. But…if you bite him the exact place later, when you have endured your physical activities…the bond shall be as strong as possible.” I could only with wide eyes watch the doctor leave us alone in the king’s private chambers, leaving me feeling naked, abused and… watched. ….and _yep_ : Lord Derek Hale’s eyes hungrily drank in the sight in front of him from top to toe.

I looked away from him and tried discreetly to move myself away from him, feeling –not surprising– like prey. A hand cupped my healthy cheek though, forcing me to look back at him. “Did the man who hurt you also prepare you to me?”

I hesitantly nodded; it was impossible to figure out what the man in front of me was thinking, since his face was far from readable.

“Did the man do,” he said stepping closer and moving an arm around me, _“this?”_ I whimpered as he grabbed the butt-plug; making it move inside an area that was sore and stinging like hell.

“P-Please,” I begged, one hand moving to his chest to push him (which was impossible) while the other went to grab his wrist to move him away from it (which was also impossible). I saw his intent the same time as he, “N-No, _please don’t-“_ I screamed as he pretty much ripped the butt-plug out of me.

My legs were like jelly and Lord Derek sat himself down on an armless sofa behind him and placed me on his spread thighs so that my ass was in the air, and the only reason I was up was the arm he had around me, and my fingers clenched to his silk-robe. I was literally straddling a soon-to-be King! I flushed as I realised he could see my penis, and I’m not talking about a glimpse or anything but like _my whole penis, balls and hairs and all and_ -

“Don’t,” he said, easily slapping my hand away that had wanted to hide the intimate view.

I huffed in reply, holding my touched hand with the other, while I turned my head away. I could feel him breathe out annoyed.

“Come,” he said, grabbing me by the back of my head and easily pushing me so that we were face to face, me placed in an awkward position to even manage to get so close. “Deaton said I should Bond-bite you now, and that’s what I’m going to do. If you dare to move I will kill you, you get that Pet?”

I quickly nodded, and when he tapped the side of my neck, I showed him as much as I could, knowing that in nature this showed I was being submissive to the one in charge, in this case Lord Derek.

_“Good boy,”_ he said, kissing my neck in recognition and he soon began licking my throat, searching for the best place to bite. He breathed in sharply as he found it and I had no time to brace myself as he bit down, hard. I shouted in pain, feeling his sharp teeth pierce my skin, and biting deep enough to find a vein. I felt hot blood slide down my shoulder, but Lord Derek quickly removed himself from the bite and began licking every stray drop of blood away.

It was while he was doing so, I realised something wasn’t right. For instance, the smell of a forest right after rain, the woody, damp and fresh smell hadn’t been here before. I was pretty sure I would have smelled it if it was, because it was extremely potent. I began to sniff, as discreetly as I could as I tried to figure out where the smell came from. All the windows were covered in thick curtains that didn’t move; indicating the windows were shut, and that the smell wasn’t from the world outside. Turning my head, the door to the chambers was closed, likewise another door I assumed went to the bathroom.

Lord Derek moved my head so that I looked straight at him and _OH MY FUCKIN GOD! THE KING SMELLS DELICIOUS!_ By the amused look the future King sent me, I had said (shouted) my thoughts aloud.

“You smell something you like, Pet?” I whined by his sinful words, of the hot breath fanning my face, of the smell becoming stronger as more I focused on its source. When Lord Derek moved his hand so it cupped my cheek, I came to the shocking realisation that I _craved_ that touch, that I _wanted_ him to touch me, that I _hoped_ that he would touch me more, that I _wished_ him to never stop touching me.

“W-What’s happening to me?” I was desperate, so scared of what was happening to my fucking body that I searched his eyes for an answer. His eyes were warm, softening when they my afraid ones, but as he spoke, they became darker, nearly red and displaying only one thing; Lust. “You’ve been Bond-bitten. Your body has started to prepare itself to me. To remember my scent, my body, my touch…. Your body is becoming ready to fulfil my every need, to crave each and every touch I give you…to be ready for Mating.”

I was shuddering in the end, tears threatening to fall as my body betrayed me by wanting what he told me. I could feel my asshole flutter and clench by his words, and to my horror, my cock wasn’t completely soft anymore. Lord Derek’s nostrils flared, “I can smell your arousal.”

I bit back my need to whine at his words. His arm were back around my waist, and I had no chance of stopping him as he placed my head towards his neck. The damp smell of a newly rained forest was nearly overwhelming now, and I took it in as much as I could, actually spreading my legs wider when one of his hands cupped my butt-cheek, lightly fondling it. He laughed lightly when he heard my nearly inhuman noise when the hand was removed.

“Calm down, my Pet.” My thighs were shivering by the word ‘Pet’. “If you want me to continue you must give me a kiss.” My cock showed its appreciation by becoming half-hard, and it was only my mind that stopped me from indulging him.

_“W-What!?”_ I sputtered out, though it only came out half as shocked, as a little moan slipped out of me by the end as I actually imagined doing so.

Lord Derek lazily took his hands in the air, as if he was disarming his request, “If you don’t want to I will stop touching you altogether.”

“N-No!” I reacted automatically, taking my arms around him, pressing my face towards his neck and pushing our chests together. I was shaking by the mere thought.

“If you want me to touch you, kiss me Stiles.” He cupped my cheek gently once again, and lined it up with his. “Just kiss, _capishe?_ ”

Even if my body wanted us to do more than kissing, and something at the back at my head warned me not to trust him, I let out a huff and agreed reluctantly; “ _One_ kiss..”

Our faces slowly came together, painstakingly slow, our noses brushed slightly, we were both breathing heavier and sharing the air and-

It was just a peck. I had (not my body) dreaded the lips on lips contact for every millimetre we came closer, dreaded the feeling of his lips on mine, that when it actually happened I instantly moved away with a gasp. Lord Derek easily moved with me and pressed our lips together once more, though with obviously more strength. My body was singing of his touch, but in my mind a warning bell told me it had been more than one kiss. My hands were on his chest, pushing him away from me, and he did so although after a fourth kiss.

“S-Stop! S-Stop!”

Lord Derek huffed, “I can smell your need. You don’t want to stop.” He dipped down again, but I refused to give up without a fight.

_“O-One kiss!”_ I even held up a finger, to prove my point, shaking it in front of his face, “W-we agreed on _one_ kiss!” I was sure my body was hating me right now.

He scoffed, “That was hardly a kiss. Anyway, I didn’t agree on just one.” He conquered my lips again, breaking off my protests on the first contact, and my hands were shaking in the need of touch when we finally parted, me taking in much needed air. It was then I realised I was gripping his shoulders tightly, that I was practically dry humping him and that he had a hand on my ass again.

“Will you kiss me again, Stiles?” he asked me, just before I could be ashamed of my needy actions. His look alone chattered the wall around my heart and I had nothing to fight with when I breathed out, “Okay.”

The following kiss was slower, and oh-so-soft… I breathed in heavily when I got the chance, and his lovely smell went right up to my head. As our lips met for the uncountable time again, I jolted when I felt something wet to my lips. Lord Derek’s look alone said “May I?” and I wordlessly answered by opening my mouth slightly.

His taste alone made every cell in my body scream ‘Oh yes!’ as our tongues met, and it felt like each of my senses increased drastically as more as we kissed. It felt like every worry in the world went away and all I could focus on was the taste of him, of his smell, of his **body**. I didn’t react when he placed his other hand on my ass, though I froze as I felt him uncover my hole.

“I want you to feel good. Will you let me?” He pressed his lips to mine before I could get my mind to work again, and it must have been my hand gripping his hair lightly, that indicated that I would. Something wet prodded at my hole, and I tensed, only slowly relaxing after he whispered “Lube-d fingers. It will make it easier,” in-between kisses.

A finger pressed in, and I assume the only reason why it didn’t hurt was because of the butt-plug. I whined in alarm when he soon pressed in a second finger, moving them together deeper inside me.

“Shhh, baby,” Lord Derek soothed me, pressing me lightly down towards his neck, and I complied easily, pressing my nose towards his heated skin, my body loving the safety it gave me. “I’m making you ready for me, Pet. If you want you can kiss and lick me.”

If I had been at my usual state, I would have revolted at the mere thought, and talked for a mile a minute of how much his words made me want to puke. But I wasn’t in my usual state; I was far from it and I had no idea how to get my mind back in place, and I was nearly swimming in his lovely smell of newly rained forests, that as soon as the last syllable left his lips my tongue were tasting his salty skin. Lord Derek crooned at my actions, and spread his fingers inside me.

A moan left me before I could stop it when the tip of one of his fingers brushed something inside me. The pleasure I received was so unexpected, so good, that I moved my hips back towards his fingers, seeking the same thing all over again. Lord Derek let me, even ‘helping’ me out by pushing at the same spot, not one time, not two times but countless amounts of times until I felt like I would come.

Lord Derek stopped me right before my peak, and I’m sure I called him ‘Fucker’ because he let out a small laugh, right before he pushed in a third finger. I whined of the pressure, tensing up as I knew I wasn’t _stretched enough and-_

“Shhhh, calm down baby,” followed by long, soothing kisses that made me relax and cradle his face to seek more. I distantly remember him little by little spread his three thick fingers, little by little making me ready for him. It was all a daze though; I was totally engulfed in him.

“I think you’re ready for me, Stiles.” The cloudiness covering my mind disappeared immediately and I froze, then terror fell over me.

_“N-N-No! N-no, no, no, no, no!”_ He gripped my hands easily with his unoccupied hand, and held them to his chest while he slowly removed his fingers from my ass. “Stiles. This is happening, okay?”

‘This is far from okay!’ I wanted to say to him, but once again my body overpowered me and I realised my ass felt _empty_. That my ass wanted to feel _full_. Of **him**.

He moved his hands: the previously occupied one moving to just below my butt and easily lifting me up, while the other slid his black boxers off him. I spared a glance and… _holy shit! That’s the future king’s cock! I wonder how big it is… do he tend to measure it? Was it that big when he was a kid? How can it be that big? Is it even humanly possible?_

Lord Derek took a bottle of lube and began to lube it up, spreading the fluid over in careful strokes and if that penis could, it would have been harder. I closed my eyes as his hands moved to my hips, slowly guiding me into place, and, after a fail, he hit jackpot.

I gasped as I felt him push in, and I knew immediately I was relieved he had prepared me. I could only shudder as I imagined him not preparing me. His hands were moving in soothing patterns on my thighs, while his eyes flashed from his normal colour to blood red.

“You feel so good, my Pet.” Lord Derek practically groaned, pushing deeper and deeper inside of me, and I could only gasp, gape and breathe out quickly in relief when he was fully inside me. He stopped then, not moving at all, as he grabbed the hair at the back of my head, and pushed me towards him. I moaned into the kiss, loving the taste of him and..

Oh!

He moved.

He managed to hit the spot I liked dead on, and I was now panting into his lips, hands itching to touch him. He must have seen my want.

“Go ahead.”

A hand flew up to his hair, lightly tugging while the other touched the define piece that was the man’s chest. Our hips began to synchronise automatically, as my body learned how to best get the greatest pleasure, how to best pleasure the man currently fucking me into the deepest of Hell.

“Say my name, Stiles. Say my name while I fuck you.” His movements were coming quicker and quicker and I assumed he was reaching his peak. I hesitated, being unsure of what to actually call him, then tried “Lord Derek.”

Said man froze before he proceeded, “Remove ‘Lord’.”

A pause, then, “K-King Derek…” I tried not to make it a question.

He was blinking now, moving to a more ‘normal’ phase as he looked at me closely, “Try again.” I have no idea what he saw.

The mere word made me shudder but I forced it out, “Master Derek.”

He let out a soft moan by my words, but otherwise didn’t change his deliberately slow pace, “Even if I would love to hear you say that during sex, that’s not my name, Stiles. Tell me; what’s my name?” I knew it was idiotic, but it was the only thing I had left,

“S-Sir Derek?”

He actually scoffed, “Come on, Stiles. I know you’re smarter than that. What’s my name?”

I swallowed, and said carefully. “D-Derek?”

_“Good boy,”_ he breathed, and began slamming into me harder. My body (and I) was shivering in joy just by his two little words. “Say my name, Stiles. Say my name; say it, scream it!” He hit my prostate again and again, and I just knew it was deliberate.

Moaning, I weakly said, “Derek.”

“Louder.”

“Derek.”

_“Louder.”_

“Derek.” My volume was slowly starting to rise from a whisper.

**“Louder** , Stiles. Say it **louder.** ”

“Derek, Derek,” it was becoming a chant. It was a mixture between whining and speaking loudly. Of desperate pleads and burning need. “ _ **Louder**_.” He was growling now, and his nails were slowly becoming claws, pointing at my skin.

_“Derek! Derek!”_

“I said **LOUDER** , Stiles.”

_“Derek! Derek! DEREK!”_ I was burning with the need to come, and I was now too horny to care that I was screaming his name like a wanting bitch in heat. Again, and again and again and again and again and again and again

Derek snarled, and I acted instinctively. Offering my throat, I could only breathe, and then scream in pleasure as the now more-wolf-than-a-man bit my Bond-bite, ensuring my orgasm. It felt immediately like every senses was empowering its skills, and I could smell Derek’s semen as he orgasmed inside me, and then feel him starting to grow.

My mind was shouting at me to do something, that something was far from normal with what is currently happening with Derek’s dick, but every cell in my body calmed down with the proceedings, cherishing it in fact, that I decided to let the happening slide, even when the sudden growth-spurt threatened to make me feel very uncomfortable.

“So good you are, Pet. So good you are, taking my knot.” He told me, in between licking off the blood that came out with the bite. I whined at his words, loving the praises he told me when he proceeded, “Such a good pet. Not far left, now, my Stiles. Not far left till your body and mind finally realises that you’re mine.” Just as he uttered the last letter, Derek came again, and I could feel the warm cum fill me up, could feel it press towards my prostate, and I came _again!?_

Derek cupped my cheek when my vision came back to me, and the following kiss we shared was both soft and intimate.

“Hey, Mate.” He whispered, and laughed lightly by the noises of pleasure I made. He took his arms around me, laid the grey silk-robe around me _(When had he taken it off?)_ , and after first shivering to the feeling of silk to heated skin, I leant my head to his shoulder, snuggling into the place I had learned his scent was the strongest, and cherished the smell of freshly rained woods.

“Just go to sleep, Stiles. I will keep you away from harm.” Derek told, sensing how heavy my eyes were.

“’night, De’k.” I knew my words were slurred, but I didn’t care, all I cared about was getting as close as possible to warmth.

Derek only laughed softly, giving me a peck on the head as he held me close, brushing his nose to my ear. “Goodnight, Mate.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after all that happens; Stiles becomes himself and tries to get some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait; I've been busy with life, and my slowness of writing a fic...  
> Thank you all for your lovely comments, kudos, subscribtions, bookmarks...for actually even reading this! You just make me so damn happy! :D
> 
> I have thought a lot about this fic; as after posting it, many of you have noted I haven't tagged/warned about this fic good enough, and many of you haven't gotten a nice surprise. I am deeply sorry for it!  
> For many of you, Derek rapes Stiles, and when I do think about it, I can only agree, and I feel ashamed of not thinking about how I practically laughs it off, telling you all 'derek loves stiles, hahah', 'foolish stiles, hahah' and so on and so on.
> 
> In my head, Derek in this fic loves Stiles. Do not doubt that. He really does. But his ways of showing it is questioning at best, and the reason why he does will be explained later (I've thought about posting a fic, making this a series, explaining to you about Derek's troubled childhood, and how it shapes him as a man, especially how it comes to Stiles...) 
> 
> If you think this fic is a mess (both plotwise, writing-like etc...) I can only agree with you, and I promise you I will edit this fic when it's done, and that I will explain things to you when it doesn't make sense...
> 
> Okay, with no further hindrance; Please read and enjoy~!

I had been awake for some time; staring at a beige-coloured wall, laying in a heavenly soft bed… but to be honest I had hoped I never would have woken up again. I could hear Lord Derek walk around in his private chambers, the soft _pat, pat, pat_ as he walked around on his bare feet. I had no idea what he was doing, and I could only hope it had nothing to do with me.

I was keeping my breathing as steady and calm as possible, trying to fool him into thinking I was asleep, and I could only wish he couldn’t hear my wildly beating heart hitting my ribcage, as if it was trying to break out of me. The clinking of glass made me stop breathing, but what Lord Derek did next made me freeze.

“I know you’re awake. Come up and eat, Stiles.” My only response was squeezing my eyes harder together, and moving my knees up to my chest, my hands holding them tightly. _Pat, pat, pat_ I made a sound as strong warm arms surrounded me; their owner picking me up like nothing and carrying me easily in his arms. I blushed but kept my eyes sealed shut as I realised I was naked, and didn’t open them, even when he sat down and placed me on his lap. “Stiles, open your eyes and choose what you want to eat, otherwise I will force a marmalade, apple and peanut butter-sandwich down your throat.”

I shuddered due to the taste I assumed the flavours would make when mixed together, and opened my eyes, meeting Lord Derek’s look of satisfaction for a long second before I turned my attention towards the table and- _HOLY FUCKING SHIT what the hell is all this food, is he seriously expecting me to eat it all and WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?_ My eyes were staring at a plate filled with little black round things, and the first thought that hit me was _Ew, why is he having mice-shit on a plate, does he eat it?_ before my frazzled mind realised I was staring at Russian caviar.. _Holy shit, that’s expensive…_ Turning my attention away from the shocking sight, I saw something I honestly hadn’t expected on a soon-to-be King’s breakfast-table. _French-fries…_

I simply stared at the bowl on the middle of the table, surrounded by posh and expensive food worth far more than me. Seeing my favourite food in the middle of everything unknown made me relax strangely and I reached out a hand without thinking, only wanting to feel the salty taste to my tongue. Lord Derek slapped my hand away as if I was an annoying fly, reaching out his own hand while ignoring my huff of irritation, and slapped my hand again when I tried to pick a fry out of the bowl when he came back with it. I glared at him. He simply sighed back. “I said _choose_ , not ‘take’.”

I rolled my eyes, and I must assume it was my fear of him, my hunger for food, and the shock of what actually happened to me in less than 24 hours that made me snap. “Okay, you bossy wolf. I will do better next time, okay? I’m _sorry_ for not knowing everything, you overgrown child. I’m _sorry_ for having lived in fear the past couple of years expecting the soon-to-be King to kill me at every street corner. I’m _sorry_ for not keeping my mouth shut and bend over this table for you to do things with me without my consent. I’m _sorry_ for not being your wanted fuck-doll, you fucking asshole.”

Lord Derek was growling louder as more I spoke, becoming angrier of every heated word leaving my lips. “Do not piss me off, Stiles.” He said and I could feel the dark undertone in his voice. Shivering, I kept my mouth shut, now suddenly afraid of what the man could do to me. Lord Derek picked up a French fry and said, “Open your mouth.”

I acted immediately by making a face of disgust. “You are so totally not feeding me like a baby.”

Sighing, the soon-to-be King muttered, “Just one, okay.”

“Why does that sound so familiar, and why do I not trust you?”

He rolled his eyes, “I promise just to feed you one okay?” Still suspicious, I agreed reluctantly. I opened my mouth when I saw the French fry come closer, and I closed it immediately when I felt the salty taste to my tongue. I nearly chopped off his fingers, though he quickly managed to remove them fast enough, though slow enough so I could feel the tip of his fingers to my tongue and- That taste! As a slowly recurring memory, I could taste my Alpha ( _MY ALPHA!?_ ) on my tongue, and when Lord Derek pressed his finger to my lips, seeking for entrance, some part of me screamed ‘Let him!’ and I opened my mouth before I realised it, and his finger went in immediately. I moaned when his finger touched the insides of my mouth, and I whore-isly began sucking on it. It was the satisfied look he held that made me come back to right now.

“What the hell?” Pushing his finger out of me with one hand, I covered my not-really-soft penis with the other, embarrassed of how the taste of him made me horny. “What the hell is wrong with me?!” I turned my head away from him, needing a moment to calm down and try to understand what’s wrong with my body.

Lord Derek’s voice was calm as he spoke, as if he was speaking about the weather. “Your body is learning that I’m your Mate. It takes a while before you know it, and physical contact helps.”

I glared at him, suddenly angry at his nonchalance, “That doesn’t really explain why you’re sticking a finger inside my mouth.”

“By physical contact I mean everything from touching,” here he stroked me lazily on my arm, “to fucking.” I gasped as I felt a finger breach my entrance easily, and I could only guess I was still quite loose from our previous intercourse. Pressing in a second finger, I moaned before I could stop it and it took a third finger inside me before I managed to get control over my vocals. _“P-P-Please Lord Derek, I-!”_ Slipping out his three fingers, the soon-to-be King sent me a glare. “I told you to call me ‘Derek’.”

I sent him a glare back, “You don’t just call the future king ‘Derek’.”

“You can if you’re the future king’s Mate, Stiles. And if you don’t get it yet, maybe I should prove it to you.” He slid off his boxers, quickly lube-d his dick and pressed inside of me, me with my back to him. I braced myself of the man’s movements, hands flying and clenching onto the table as he easily slid home. It was as my senses came back to me as he began his movements, as if my want for him, my need for him, _his_ smell came back at every tiny thrust he made inside me. I could feel him want me on the table, assumedly to get better advantage and better fuck inside of me, but the table was full of food and I could feel him not wanting any of it to go to waste. He reached out a hand under the table, and to my surprise, I could hear a small ‘click’.

“Wh-what’s happening?” From what I knew, Derek may have taken a knife he’d hid under the table and was planning to stab me with it, and then feed my body to the dozens of dogs I just knew he owned. He seemed like the dog-type. Lord Derek snorted behind me, as if he was listening to what I thought, but that would be strange, wouldn’t it?

“Yeah, it would be strange if I listened to what you thought… you’re speaking out loud, Stiles.” I flushed up to my hair roots, and looked away from the future king, knowing he was smiling. “Anyways…” I asked, keeping my attention to my feet as he moved first out then in, deeper inside me. I had to focus my attention to the questions I was burning to ask, trying to ignore the pleasure the littlest movements made to me. “What did you do under the table? And why are you-“

A knock on the door made me pause, and I begged, _“p-please don’t lord Derek-”_ as he continued fucking me, saying “come in” as it was normal to welcome someone in while having his cock inside someone else’s ass. I heard the door open, but refused to find out who came in, hiding my cock with my hands, while I had my eyes closed, and my face towards the ground. To my utter horror, Lord Derek continued moving inside me, and I could hear many pair of feet pause for a few seconds before continuing into the room.

“W-we’re here to clean off the table, as your Highness requested.” I felt Derek nod, “Will you please make it quick? You can see my mate and I are severely…occupied.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Y-yes, my lord.”

“Y-yes, master.”

“Y-yes, your Highness.” They all spoke at the same time, and it told me it was four young woman seeing me slowly get fucked. I had hoped to never look at the women clearing out the table, but Derek turned my head until it was pointed towards it. “Open your eyes, Mate.” He whispered to my ear, moving his hips faster, thrusting deeper inside me at each movement. “P-Please,” I begged, but the man refused to listen, instead easily moving my hands away from my nakedness, as I didn’t do what he commanded fast enough.

I quickly opened my eyes as the man behind me quickly revealed my flushed penis, and I met green eyes. One of the women clearing the table was staring straight at me, and she looked far from happy. She looked hateful to be honest, like she was seconds away from murdering me, that she wished me utter agony, that she wanted me to die a painful, long death, that she wanted to make me wish I was never born and- I shuddered as I imagined the pain Mr. Meller had given me, the cruelty I could read in his eyes as he kicked me to utter agony, the pain blossoming up at every touch he made on my skin and-

A soft touch to my skin made my eyes snap to the man lazily fucking into me, meeting eyes that held two things; love ( _Love!?_ ) and worry. He held my eyes as if it was in hours, but was probably more like seconds, until I saw something I wanted get removed at the corner of my eyes. _French fries_ Without thinking an inhuman noise of complaint left me and made me reach out a hand towards the bowl one of the other women was going to place on a cart. I heard Derek growl behind me, and the woman quickly gave it to my open arms, in which I cradled it as if I was cradling a small child.

“Thank you.” Lord Derek told them when they removed the last item off the table; the tablecloth. The four women bowed in reply, and began to head out. “Lizzy,” Derek asked, and a brunette turned around bowing politely, “Y-Yes, my lord?” “Joanna will not serve us again.” One of the other women made a start, a blondie this time, and to my utter shock I realised it was the one glaring at me earlier. Sparing a glance at the man behind me Derek wordlessly sent me raised eyebrows; as if they were telling me _did you honestly expect me not to see that?_ , before turning his attention to Lizzy again, who, when overcoming her own shock, nodded quickly, and said “Yes, my lord.”, before she bowed once again, and all four women headed out the door. The door was shut once again.

Wasting no time Derek placed the bowl of fries on an unoccupied chair, before he pushed my upper body onto the table, sliding in easily this time as the new position gave him much more advantage. I gasped as he slowly slid out, then slamming in once more, pressing me uncomfortably to the table’s edge, though I was too busy trying to breathe through his now hard rhythm to complain. Derek must have noticed though, if the arm he placed around my waist had anything to do with it, holding the uncomfortable edge away from my skin. _“Derek!”_ I whined as he hit my special spot dead on, and moaned his name a second time when I heard the pleased growl he made due to my increase in vocals. My pleasure was slowly increasing, I could feel it build by the small tingling beginning at my toes and then becoming bigger and bigger. His thrusts became harder and harder, as if he could feel me come to my peak, or maybe he was coming to his too. I didn’t know, the only thing I knew was the feeling his movements made, and my want for him to never stop using my body.

“Give me a kiss, Stiles.” I did as he requested, turning my head and meeting his lips with my own. His tongue played with mine, doing a dance I had no chance of keeping up with, and drool was sliding down my chin, though I was sure it wasn’t only my own. Derek stopped kissing me suddenly, and my noise of complaint was overruled by a noise of pleasure as he slammed straight into my prostate, ensuring my orgasm. He moved some more before I felt his cock start widening, and I whined as his knot seeked my entrance, begging for entry. Derek crooned, and I instantly relaxed, feeling the knot get pushed into me.

“So pretty,” he said, placing a kiss on my shoulder, “taking my knot like that.. You’re so _good_ , Mate.” His words made me blush in happiness and pride. Derek came, I could feel his hot cum filling me up, and yet again I came and I began wondering if that was a normal reaction when regarding his knot.

I had no idea how long we were in this position, but it must have been long if what Derek had done indicated it; he was draped over me, his warm chest to my heated back, pressing my chest to the cold table-surface. This position was uncomfortable, really so, but I was too busy coming out of the post orgasm daze(s) to bother saying it, and to be honest I liked his weight over me, _I oddly feel safe with it and he’s my Alpha so- What the fuck! Where did that thought come from!?_ Blushing, I tried to get control over my emotions and thoughts; feeling shocked of the thoughts coming over me. Behind me, Derek let out a tired sigh,

“Don’t fight your instincts, Stiles, they’re there for a reason.” He began moving his hips before I could open my mouth in retaliation, and only moans slipped out of me as he slowly built up my pleasure, and moving his hand to my cock, he made me orgasm for the fourth ( _fifth? Sixth?_ ) time, and I whined when I felt him come again, filling me up so damn much and- Derek’s knot went down and I had to hold in a whine when he slid out of me, some cum sliding out of the hole, which was fluttering with need of fulfilment. With his arms around me, Derek moved me so that I was standing, but he was the only reason why I wasn’t on the floor now; as my legs were shaking too much to be of much use. “You smell so good now,” Derek whispered, hot breath heating up the shell of my ear as he leant down to sniff by my neck. “The Bond-bite is of course telling everybody within a certain distance that you’re mine, but nothing says ‘Mine’ more than you being full of me.”

Ignoring the part of me that was shaking in joy by his words, I said “You know as much as I, that I will clean it away as soon as I can.”

“And you know as much as I, that I will just fill you up again.” He replied easily, and had the nerve to nibble at my ear before he straightened up, the arms around me now more a comfort as I was gradually getting control over my legs. He turned me with his hands on my waist, moving me so that I was facing him. “I need to do some King-business. Deaton will keep you company.”

The cry that slipped out of me was one full of terror, and it took a while he before understood why, but when he did… the growl he made, made me take a step back; it was that powerful. “No one is touching you but me. You’re fucking mine, Stiles.” Gripping the back of my hair, he forced me to show him the bitten part of my neck. Without hesitation, he bent down and bit down, hard. Oh god, it hurt. I was sure my voice was destroyed due to the scream I let out when he bit down. My arms were around his neck when he removed his teeth, and he kissed the side of my mouth in silent apology afterwards. “No one is allowed to touch you but me… I don’t share, at all.” He added, and I let out a silent sigh of relief, “I’m sorry I made you scared, Mate.” He delicately licked up blood the biting had made, and met me in an oh-so-soft kiss afterwards, far different from the others we had shared. “I will be back as soon as possible, okay? And Deaton’s only here to answer questions I’m sure you burn of asking. He’s also to inform you regarding the _bastard_ that hurt you.” His warm hands to my back kept the shivers away, as his words made me remember the pain Mr. Meller put me too and-

A warm tongue seeked entrance and I let him, sighing through my nose in pleasure as he lightly played with my own. In the end, we parted. “See you later, love.” Pecking me lightly on the cheek, Derek straightened his clothes, (which consisted of black pants, and a simple white dress-shirt. Simple, though classy) sent me a smile before he was out the door. And I was alone. Naked, but alone. It took a great long while before I realised what he had called me. . . _Love_ . . . To my utter surprise I felt happy by the word. Flutters began at my chest, the tingling sensation people tended to say was ‘butterflies in the stomach’, and I couldn’t fight off the smile his word made me create.

Easily fighting off the instincts to seek after him, I decided to eat. I was starving, especially after the horny wolf jumped me, and only thinking about the bowl of delicious fries waiting for me made my mouth water. Ignoring all the cum around my hole, I sat down on a chair, picking the bowl up and began eating immediately. The fries weren’t as warm anymore, but I ignored it, moaning as the salty taste hit my taste-buds. I didn’t know everything, but I knew at least one thing; French fries will forever comfort me. It was when the last yellow piece of heaven was in my mouth, that I felt the need to be clothed. I felt bare, and to my shock it wasn’t from my naked ass. Far from it. Not a single part of me (except the usual part of me, which was currently overpowered by a part Derek called ‘instincts’) seemed to be bothered by my nakedness, it cherished it in fact. _When I’m undressed my Alpha will get easier access to-_

 _Wait, what!!?!!_ I shuddered; feeling naked suddenly and I rose up, and decided to look around, hoping to find something to wear. As I had expected, every piece of furniture seemed to be old, expensive as fuck and old. I easily guessed they were made during another royalty’s lineage, surely many hundred years ago. In a drawer not far from a closet, which again was not far from a door (which after a quick look lead to an extravagant bathroom), I found t-shirts, pants, sweaters, practically clothes I never expected a future king to owe. Where was his nice clothes? When opening the closet, I was met with rows after rows with exclusive coats, robes, suits, shoes, boxers even, some of them I had seen him wear in public, or when sitting on his throne the few times cases were so severe they had to be judged by him. _Not even in Hell will I wear something like that!_ Quickly I was closing the door, as if even my presence would tarnish them forever.

Going to the drawer once more, I picked up a plain white t-shirt and some sweatpants, and headed towards the bathroom. I could still feel his cum slide down my thighs, and could for my horror feel they become crusty as they dried. _Yay…_

Closing (and locking, _thank you very much!_ Even though I knew Derek easily would have come in if he wanted to, I felt better knowing it was locked) the door, I placed the clothes on the floor before I dashed into the showers, turning on the heat quickly and moaning as the scalding water burned away all my tense muscles. I carefully washed around my hole, wincing as they protested at my movements. _If it’s one thing Derek knows, it is how to fuck… I must hope he won’t mate anyone else but me. I must make sure I will keep him happy and sated and-_ Turning off that way of thinking –I had named it ‘Fucking Derek Instincts’– I used every bottle in the shower, hoping they will clean him off me. To my surprise, they were all scentless, even the body-wash, but I refused to show how much I hated the fact (Hell, I would even use Axe if it would make Derek’s scent disappear from my skin). Stepping out of the shower, I picked up a towel from a closet and swiftly dried myself, and was reaching my hand towards the chosen clothes when something made me pause. A note. On the closed toilet seat. It said _Stiles_. I immediately knew it was from Lord Derek Hale. Huffing a bit by the note’s placement I hesitantly picked it up and read the few sentences in it.

         _Since you’re reading this, I assume you have taken a shower._

_There’s clothes fitted your size in the cupboard under the sink._

_However, if you prefer to wear my clothes, I will become VERY happy…_

_Love, your Derek_

Ignoring the fluttering the word ‘Love’ made to my heart, I noted that the capitalised ‘Very’ was underlined two-three times. Rolling my eyes it wasn’t difficult to understand what he meant by _happy_ , and I yet again ignored the fluttering from my heart, telling me it liked his attention. Opening the cupboard, I instantly found the pieces of clothing and I quickly took them on, realising with a shock that they fit me, like seriously fit me, like I was born in it! _Fucking hell, that’s creepy as fuck_ I thought, more as I bent my knees in a form of a test, and the pants were still as comfortable as before. _Seriously, even my pants! When the fuck had he…_ _No, No, No;_ t _hat thought is far too disturbing to continue._

Deciding not to dwell on that matter, I threw the wet towel in a hamper, ignored his clothes still lying on the floor and stepped out of the bathroom, nearly letting out a shriek as I saw the man sitting on one of the dining chairs and- _Holy shit, I can see my cum from here!_

“Dr. Deaton, what are you doing over there!?” I asked frantically, hoping to get the man away from the poodle of sin. The doctor simply raised one eyebrow, shaking a book he had in his hands before he laid it on the dining table. Four books was innocently lying there, and by a quick glance behind him, I realised he had more in a … _shopping cart?_ Blinking I noted the lack of advertisement, but opened my mouth when I saw the brand logo on its handrail. “Dr. Deaton..”

“Call me Alan.” He said. I ignored him,

“..Why have you stolen a shopping cart…wait, do I want to know?” I was afraid I wouldn’t. “Lord Derek did when he was younger, in one of his yearly escape-attempts where he…” I wasn’t listening anymore, as the mere name of the man made me freeze and the quickly blooming anger get unleashed.

“What the hell did he do to me!? My emotions are acting all crazy and what the fuck is wrong with me!?” Deaton looked far from surprised by my outburst, and calmly placed the next book on the table.

“I know you are literally burning in the need to know, Stiles.”

_That’s a fucking understatement you bitch…_

“I will advise you to sit down and take a breather. Derek requested me to explain everything to you, but I believe you’d prefer reading some of it to actually understand.” Here he nodded towards the ever-growing pile of books, and I reluctantly sat down, on the opposite side of where the cum-pile was. I was too tired to make a remark and slumped down on the chair, looking at him with newfound interest as the doctor opened his mouth. “You are becoming an Omega. You are the Omega to Derek’s Alpha.”

“That doesn’t explain shit, doc.” I said honestly as more than a minute passed in silence. Sighing, Deaton picked up a book and gave it to me. I simply rolled my eyes, not even bothering to look down at the cover. I crossed my arms as another minute went by in silence, “Explain what the fuck is wrong with me.”

“I can explain some of it, but both you and I would prefer if you read the book. It will make it easier, since it’s somewhat complex and is hard to explain with a few sentences.” “When Derek bit you he turned you into his Omega.” Deaton began, “An Alpha needs an Omega as much as an Omega needs an Alpha. It takes a while before your Omegan instincts learns that Derek is your Alpha, and therefore you’re having contrasting feelings.”

I glared now, “Really? So it’s my ‘Omegan instincts’ that is making me do weird shit, and only because he bit me without my fucking consent.” “Stiles…” Deaton began but I cut him off.

“Won’t you fight it if something strange inside you only wants him to touch you? Wouldn’t you fight if you were being chosen to be his sex-toy, and he could to anything to you and you won’t have a say in the matter? Wouldn’t you fight if he rapes you and turns you into something without your consent? Wouldn’t you fight if he did all that and said he loved you!?” My voice hitched in the end, and I had to bite down my lower lip not to start crying. Deaton sent me a look of sorrow, but let me calm down before he began to speak. “I will not try to apologize what Derek did to you. Many of us tried to get him to do something else than instead of just taking you from your home. Traditionally, the Pet gets an invite to the castle after all.”

“Even though it may not seem like it since Derek was born a prince and has lived here his whole life, bathed in luxury as you have seen, Derek had a troublesome childhood, and that may have shaped him into who he is today. I will not talk about his childhood, that is not my place to tell but if you ask him, I am sure he will answer.” “But regarding your doubt that he loves you.” Now Dr. Deaton looked stern, “He does. He loves you, seriously so. His ways of showing it though, has largely to do with his childhood. And his werewolf side, which is more prominent than with other Alphas. Normally the Pet doesn’t become an Omega, as being Mated – as becoming an Omega entail – is sacred for an Alpha and can only be done once. It can’t either be broken, and will always be there, even after one of them dies.”

“Rarely does a King or Queen make their Pet into an Omega, since it’s impossible to break the bond. The last one who bonded their Pet was Queen Sarana who lived more than two hundred years ago, who became Queen when she was twenty-five. She bonded her Pet after years of thoughts, and when she did they were both over their sixties.” I was too shocked by the new information that I couldn’t make a sound, and when I did Deaton beat me to it. “And Derek bonded you even before he officially claimed you his Pet. If you look away from how he did it, nothing says ‘he loves you’ more than that.”

I sighed, “It doesn’t mean I like it.”

Deaton nodded sympathetically, “And I doubt anyone, not even Derek, will hate you for it. Maybe you will change your mind when you get to know him, maybe you won’t, but it’s all up to you, Stiles.” Choosing four-five books more, Deaton gave it to me. “These books may tell you more about an Alpha and their Omega. It may tell you more than I can.”

“I believe they will, since you won’t tell me shit.”

Now Deaton looked uncomfortable. “Believe me Stiles; when you read the books, you will understand why I won’t tell you. Alpha and Omega is very. .. _Intimate_ …” Here I blushed as I saw him nod towards the pile of cum under the table, I had seriously hoped he wouldn’t see it, “…and to be honest, I would rather be your dad telling you about flowers and bees than..”

“Okay!” I yelled, blushing and covering my ears, not wanting to hear anything more. Deaton just sent me a look that said ‘Now you understand my reluctances…’ Clearing my throat I asked him, “Sooo…are we done here?” 

Deaton seemed almost more relieved than I of the change of topic. “Not quite yet. Derek also requested me to tell you about our search of the man hurting you.” I both perked up, though cringed as I remembered the pain the man had pushed me through… with a blink I realised all the pain I had felt from yesterday was no more. “Is it because of the Bond-bite that I’m healed?”

“Yes, the Bond-bite also increases your smell, your sight, your strength, your hearing, your taste buds…” Nodding, as I had already realised all of it, I made a move for him to continue, and the doctor did. “Was the man who hurt you named Mr. Meller?” I nodded immediately, feeling happy tears threaten to fall as I realised the man who’d hurt me both physically and mentally was caught. “He’s-” I began, but the other man stopped me,

“You’re still under his spell. You know from experience what will happen if you talk about him. Since you have confirmed it, I will go tell Derek so that he will say his final decision.” My voice was weak, but I manage to ask, “What do you think will happen to him?” Dr. Deaton dwelled on it for a minute, “Derek will most likely sentence him for death immediately. As the new King he has all the rights to do so, especially since he hurt you, though it won’t say much positivity about his regime as a King when he does, and right after the crowning no less.” Deaton let out a sigh of irritation before locking his eyes on mine, “Maybe if you tell him it will be a bad idea, he will stop. He listens to you because you’re dear to him, and I know he values your opinion.”

I gaped at him; “He does?” _Think of having such ‘power’ over a werewolf King!_ He nodded, though hesitantly; “Though I hope I’m wrong, I believe your opinion won’t matter in this case. He cares for you deeply, and will punish people who dares to touch you since he’s so…”

“ _Crazy?_ ” I helped dryly, having noted how the future King acted around me. “ _Protective_ ,” Deaton said, sending me a look I couldn’t decipher. “ _Protective_ ,” He nodded now, seemingly pleased with his word.

“W-Where did you…find him?” “We found Mr. Meller halfway out of the country.” Seeing my surprised look he only nodded, “He and his daughter, who we found with him and who’d been one of the Derek’s bed partners earlier, had planned this for some months, and had one of the King’s jets ready for take-off. They are currently each in a cell the King have picked himself. We know there’s a snitch somewhere in the castle who helped them with their plan, and Boyd and the others are currently searching for them as we speak.”

My mind was spinning a mile a minute, “H-How did he plan this all out? I mean, how can he manage to nearly get out of the country!? Did he have so much influence and…” _Since he managed to hurt me, then get away from the castle, who says he can’t get away from his cell?_

“Mr. Meller didn’t have much influence, but apparently influence enough. Don’t you worry about them escaping, Stiles; Each cell have magical barriers who only I can break. Besides there’s many heavily armed guards watching out for trouble.” Tension I didn’t know I had slipped out of me as I breathed out in relief, and Deaton sent me a small smile, “Derek loves you a lot, and will do anything to keep you safe.”

“Um…” I said, becoming uncomfortable with the serenity I could hear in his voice, “…Why did you pick so many books if you only were to give a few to me..?” I winced at my pathetic attempt to change the topic, but Deaton indulged me with a twitch of his lips, “Ah, thank you for mentioning that. As you mentioned, the books over there are about Omega and Alpha.” He said, pointing towards the pile beside me, “These two are about Royalty in general.” He gave the mentioned books to me, “These four- _six_ " he said, finding two more, "are about laws, how the court is build up and so on and so on…” I took the offered books reluctantly. _This sounds so fun…_ “This book is about the Hale family…” That book looked worn and old, and looked to be kept precious. “It has names of every one of them who’s lived, their Pet, their Omegas if they chose any, their children, milestones in their lives…it may help you understand him better.” I nodded, taking the book and lying it on the table with care.

“What’s that?” I asked, nodding towards a thin book that looked similar to a brochure. Deaton coughed, and gave it to me almost slowly, “This book is probably not needed just now, but I will give it to you for safekeeping.” I raised a brow, “Will I learn what it is about or will it be a surprise, doc?”

Deaton wordlessly gave it to me and when looking at the cover it was blank. The cover had no words, but had the shades of light-blue, light pink and dark purple. Turning the book, the backside was the same. Rolling my eyes I told him, “You know I will read this book first if you don’t tell me what it’s about.”

The man looked alarmed, and his hands twisted as if he wanted to take the book back, “Please don’t, Stiles. It will not make you happy, not right now at least.” “And you give it to me now because…?” Sometimes the man in front of me didn’t make sense. Sighing, the man dragged his hand over his hair tiredly,

“I just did… please promise me you’ll read it last. You’re far from ready to read what the book contains.” I gulped by the grave tone in his voice, “Now I don’t want it at all.” Nevertheless, when Deaton sent me a look, I placed it on the bottom of the pile, seeing his pleased expression as I did so. “Was it all, _doccy?_ ” I asked, suddenly irritated at the strange man in front of me; of all the secrecy he kept, and how he talked around my questions when I demanded an answer. His lips twitched, “That will be all Stiles. Derek will be back in a couple of hours; he’s busy figuring out how Meller could do those things to you without being detected. I’m sure you’ll read the books to pass the time, and I will inform you guards are outside protecting you for any harm…and if you try to escape, Derek won’t be a happy man.”

Alan Deaton turned and waved his hands in what I would say was ‘goodbye’, leaving me there shaking in fear of the thinly hidden threat he had told. My air left me when the door was closed, and I fell onto the floor; my legs just weren’t strong enough to hold me up anymore. It was when I turned my head –after a long while with just letting the new information swirl around in my head like a tornado –I let out a gasp. The area under the table that had been covered in dry, white fluid was gone, leaving a clean surface behind. Blinking I tried to understand what I was seeing, and I let out another gasp as I realised what just happened. _Deaton magic-ated my cum away! He must have done it when he waved in that weird as fuck way right before he left._

_Oh shit..._

I would never look into his eyes ever again…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _‘... and when an Omega and an Alpha finds themselves bonded, their genes becomes paired up and mixed and a chemical process begins within them, and their bodies becomes connected. The Alpha becomes known to the Omega’s every emotion, and will feel a burning to protect and keep their other part safe. While an Omega will feel the burning need to pleasure the Alpha in every shape or form, of feeling lonely when their Alpha’s not there and only feeling safe when he/she is there, the reading of their mate’s emotions will take a while to become noticed, as becoming the Omega takes time, since Omega is not something born, but something made and-‘_ I snapped the book shut annoyed, once again realising none of these books weren’t made like a typical book, but sounded more like a diary made educational … _ish_.

‘Ish’ because this book as much as the other books were vague as best, only telling me what the Bond-bite did to an Omega (I was now understanding I was becoming one too), and that the happening was sacred and yadayada, blah-blah… None of the books told me why an Alpha was turning an unwilling (and in some cases willing) person to become an Omega. _And if Omegas only were made to read the Alphas every want and fulfil their every need, why the hell did it take so much time till an Omega ‘becomes’ one?_

Throwing the book in the direction of all the other Alpha/Omega-books, bored eyes swept over the books about the Royalty and Laws until they met an odd little one snuck in between. Hesitantly picking the book up, I thought about Deaton’s alarmed look and warnings about not reading this book, and I dwelled placing it back with the others but… _Even if Deaton advised me not to, how bad can it be? It will at worst be about Alphas sacrificing and eating their Omegas, though no other books mentions it so I heavily doubt it… it will probably be an Alpha rule book, telling me sexist things I, as an Omega, must obey._ With that thought in mind, I sat myself down on a posh-looking, soft chair and opened to the first page. I let out a gasp.

**An Alpha and Omega manual in the art of parenting**

**Page 2-3; Biology and history**

**Page 4-7; During pregnancy**

**Page 8-11; Parenthood**

_What the fuck…_ Quickly turning to the second page, brown eyes swept past the words written while my heart rate increased drastically. I could hear my heart pound against my ear, telling me I needed oxygen and that _right fucking now_ and-

 _‘…Pregnancy can only occur during a heat (mating cycle), where the Omega’s fertility-rate are at its highest. The first heat occurs from about a week up to a month after the Bond-bite, and returns every three-four months after that. Though it’s rare an Omega can become pregnant already at the first heat. The only criteria ensuring a successful breeding is that both the Alpha and the Omega are healthy physically, it is a heat, and that both parties knows pregnancy can happen during said heat. The Omega-‘_ Brown eyes snapped to the door when I heard the door handle move, and now burning eyes snapped to his as the bane of my existence entered the chambers.

Soft eyes met my hard ones, “Hello mate.” I snapped; “Shut up.” If the soon-to-be King was surprised by my outburst, he hid it well, only taking a step towards me, as his eyes were still as soft as before. My heart was to my throat as the slowly moving predator took another step closer, and I quickly took steps away exclaiming “Don’t! Go away you asshole.” Now Derek blinked, and looked at me closely, _“’Asshole?”_ _Oh shit_ , I thought, _I just called the future King a butthole, and now I’m dead as fuck, great job Stiles! You’re seriously not disgracing the Stilinski name right now. Great job!_

Derek looked so confused, as if he couldn’t for the life of his understand why I was so pissed, and I threw the book being the bane of my existence at him. The wolf took it easily before it could hit him and was frowning as he looked at the cover, and then turned to a random page. _“Oh…”_

“Yes, _‘Oh’_ you fucking idiot.” I was raging in the need of wiping the look of his off with my fist, and I took a deep breath in an attempt to quell my raging anger. It didn’t work. “Normal people would have fucking asked before they turned an unlucky person to a fucking woman.”

Derek frowned, “You’re an Omega, not a woman.” His ‘correction’ only spurred my hate on further,

“I can become pregnant, dude, and only women can become pregnant. Ergo, you turned me into a chick.” “You’re turning into an Omega, Stiles,” I could hear he wasn’t completely happy with me, “An Omega is not the same as a human female.” “Okay, you fucking asshat, Omega is not the same as a woman, _eventhoughitfuckingis!”_

Derek let out a tired sigh, and it looked like he contemplated punching me. I was too angry and upset to take note to the warning. “That’s not the problem. The problem is you deciding to change my life forever, and making me literally become your bitch.” Derek seemed scandalised, “That’s not-“

“It’s the true, you fucking devil. You’re making my body become desperate for you, making me want your touch, and you did all that without my fucking consent.” The wolf opened his mouth but my next words make him snap them shut, “And if that wasn’t enough, you fucking kidnaps me, rapes me and for what? Because you loves me?” I let out a snort, “That’s not love. That is far from love. I don’t even think you know what the word mean. I-“

“I know pretty well what the word mean, Stiles.” In a second, he was right in front of me, and before I could step away, he grabbed my arm and tugged me close, close enough for him to breathe hotly into my ear. “You can say many bad things to me, Stiles. But do not fucking doubt my love to you.” He clashed our lips together, and stopped it before the Omega side of me made me kiss back. Dragging me to the bed, he pushed me onto my knees, and pressed my chest onto the comforter. Before I had the chance to stop it, he ripped my pants off me and delivered a hard slap towards my bottom. I gasped, and he slapped me again, harder, and I whimpered in pain when his palm met pale flesh.

“Plea-” Another slap, breaking my word off in the middle, and tears where threatening to fall when he finally, after many slaps, decided to stop. We were both breathing heavily, and I was too scared to move.

“On your back.” I flinched by his cold, lifeless voice. _“P-Please-”_ **“Now.”** I scrambled to obey, whimpering as my abused ass met the cold sheets under me as I placed myself in his desired position. A look of pleasure swept past his eyes, before they became unusually cold and hard. Shredding my shirt with a clawed hand, he ordered, “Show yourself to me.” I frowned, looking me over and … _how again am I going to show myself when he can see everything there is-_ Oh. _Oh._ His look told it all, and blushing as red as a fire-extinguisher I closed my eyes tightly, moved my legs more comfortably on the bed, and breathed out once before I spread my legs, and used my hands to spread my butt-cheeks for all to see. Derek moaned.

He was suddenly on the bed, towering over me with his large frame and Alpha- The entering of his finger to my hole made me whine, and his look alone told me what would happen to me if I ever thought about releasing my butt cheeks. Clenching my teeth tightly together, only sounds and tears threatening to fall told my Alpha what I felt as he pushed in a second finger before it was okay. Growls where leaving him when he heard the pleasured noises I made as he found my prostate, and after a quick breaching with a third finger, Derek slipped them out, oiled his cock with lube and pushed inside. _“Ah-!”_ My hands where to his shoulders, my nails scratching his hard skin as he bottomed inside me, leaving me a short moment to relax before he moved, slowly moving out before thrusting roughly in again. _“A-Alpha!”_ I cried out as he hit my prostate, and my exclamation seemed only to make him fuck me harder, as growls and snarls left now lengthened clenched teeth as Derek’s eyes were flashing from his normal eyecolour to bloodied red.

 _“Mine. Mine. My Omega. Only my Omega.” “A-Alpha! My Alpha!” **“Mate.”**_ Together with moans, snarls, whines and growls, those words where the only ones exchanged between us as my Alpha gave me pleasure on top of more pleasure by every single move me made. Somewhere during the heavy breaths and moans, one of my legs where found around his waist, while the other was on his shoulder!? Before I could really comprehend it, Derek thrust inside me once again, but now he came deeper? Hitting my prostate in a new way that made it so much better and- Moaning Derek’s name, I came, my vision turning white for a moment before I heard Derek whine ‘Stiles’, seconds before I felt the pressure as he came inside me, and then felt his knot starting to press against my rim. Moving his hips in small motions, Derek slowly pushed his knot inside me, taking care of not brushing my prostate as he let me come down from my high.

I sighed as I felt the knot become stuck inside me, moaned as Derek emptied inside me once more as his knot brushed my prostate, ensuring another though smaller orgasm that left my feet shaking. When I felt my feet start to cramp, I carefully moved my foot off his shoulder, whining as my movements made his knot press towards my rim. Derek helped me, crooning as pain overcame me, and together we finally managed to get my leg around his waist with my other, and I let out a sigh in relief. I have no idea how long a knot lasted, and had therefore no idea how many minutes (hours even?) passed in silence, as I spent my time just lying there, feeling his heat radiate towards me, as I felt Derek silently holding me with an arm around my waist, while the other massaged the tense area around my neck.

An embarrassing sound was heard as his now knot free penis slipped out of me, and still with his arms around me, Derek took a deer-pelt _(Where did he get that?)_ over us, and cleared his throat before he whispered “I’m sorry, Stiles.” My eyes shot up to his at his words, and to my surprise I knew he wasn’t apologising for spanking me, he was apologising for everything. His eyes said it all; apology, shame, love, resentment, self-hate and…

My vision was blurry suddenly, and Derek silently held me close as everything that had happened to me; today, yesterday, ever since I was fourteen, ever since my birth almost and- Derek only held me. No ‘shhh’, no ‘it’s okay’; nothing came from him, nothing but his silent comfort as I used him as a beloved teddy bear. My head was to his neck as I cried, and even if I knew snot and tears where dirtying his warm body, I showed no signs of stopping or even removing myself from him, and Derek himself showed no signs of it bothering him.

Sometime the crying stopped and Derek gave me a towel in which I used to dry myself off; silently cleaning his shoulder off too and after taking the towel back, Derek cradled me close; pecking me on the cheek and held me, even long after I was asleep, showing no signs of letting go as his mind was full of regret and deep love.

I didn’t know that though.

At least not yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not originally going to end there. Derek, actually more his wolf-side, was going to punish Stiles by tying him to a chair, stick a vibrator inside him, and leave him for either half an hour, or over an hour before coming back, and being all sweet and cuddly towards him
> 
> But then I tried to imagine how Stiles where going to fall in love with Derek after doing something like this (This fic will have a happy ending after all), and I decided to end this chapter here.
> 
> In my head Deaton in this fic is not comfortable about talking about pregnancy and sex, especially Alpha-Omega, and is therefore blushing and such when Stiles pesters him about the pregnancy-book. I find this thought hilarious.
> 
> Isn't it lovely that Stiles is finally Stiles again!? (If you ignore the swearing that is. XD)
> 
> If things don't make sense, please tell me, and I will explain it if it won't be explained later in this fic. :D
> 
> I'm sorry for not replying to all your comments; and if you haven't noticed I haven't replied to a annonymous (is that written correctly?) comment, as I have no idea if they get a message back about me replying to their comment...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope I will see you again at a later time(when I actually update this fic! :D <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Ceremony; trust Derek turns it into a bloodbath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovelies! <3 Guess who's pretty much done with The King's Pet!?! It's moi! XD Let's hope chapter 4 will be up soon, though with my luck it won't happen until 15-20 days have passed.... :P
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fic! It's insane imagining(? Is that the right word) people reading this fic that I.... I am immensly grateful for your support. <3 :D
> 
> For those of you who haven't; please read Derek's POV before reading this; http://archiveofourown.org/works/4782665/chapters/10941446
> 
> Warnings about this chapter;  
>  there will be gore and violence; Not 'ripping off your insides and wearing them like a necklace'-gory, but gory all the same. 
> 
> Dark Derek is no more...ish. He's dark still with being seriously possessive, and being violent towards anyone who wants to hurt Stiles... but, he's not hitting Stiles or something like that, which many 'Dark Derek'-stories does....... I must maybe change the tags, huh..?
> 
> A lot of things happens to Stiles in this chapters, and in some parts he's in a state of shock. That's why he's acting a bit different...
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry if you think the ending is a bit lame. I can tell you with shamed horror that it was a lot worse... :P
> 
> Please read and enjoy~!

“When Derek says the word ‘Pet’, it’s your cue to enter the room. You are going to go in a slow, steady rhythm in sync with the music playing, looking at Derek the whole time, and when he orders you to bow; you are going to so without hesitation.” Deaton ignored me mouthing everything that he said; as it was old news, and had been old news ever since the 10th time he said it. The doctor simply continued; “You will offer him your right hand, and he will bite your thumb, marking you as his Pet. After that Derek will place his hand on the back of your neck, and remove the makeup, showing the people your Bond-Bite, and as such, telling people he’s got an Omega.”

Five days have passed since Derek apologized to me, and a lot has happened since then. Deaton began teaching me about the upcoming ceremony that is going to have three large happenings; the crowing of King Derek, the declaration of King Derek’s chosen Pet, and the grand entrance to the Omega of King Derek’s Alpha. My father came to the capital ‘as fast as humanly possible when I got the damn letter telling me that my son’s the freaking Pet of the King’ as he so nicely put it, demanding (and getting when stating his name) entrance, and was swiftly lead to a small room not far from the King’s private chambers. My father didn’t have to wait long before I was escorted inside by Isaac, who’s become my personal guard (I learned this from Deaton), picked by Derek himself.

_“Oh my god, Stiles. How is it possible for the sheriff’s son to make so much trouble, especially to annoy the next King?” My dad’s arms were around me, and between the scolding and shaking of head’s I could hear he was terrified. I heard his heartbeat like a drum as my head was crushed towards his chest, and his hand couldn’t leave my head alone as he ruffled my hair, seemingly in a way to know that I was really there._

_“Stop it dad, you’re ruining my awesome hairstyle.” He simply scoffed, “Your hair is not far from a buzz cut; you can’t have style, even if you want to.” “Says the man whose hair is getting lesser and greyer every time I look at you.” I said, a bit annoyed by his opinion of my hair;_ I have great hair, thank you very much! _I knew immediately I had stepped into a minefield. “And why do you think so?” He cuffed the back of my head with his palm, and began ranting again, “What did I do in my previous life that made_ God _punish me by having a delinquent sharing my flesh and blood?”_

_This question told me I was in deep trouble since my dad didn’t believe in God. “Isn’t it funny that it’s the son of the sheriff that happens to get the future King’s attention by cursing at him, and is now his Pet!?” “..and his Omega.” I said weakly, and immediately regretted it by the_ ‘”What!?” _that left my father’s lips. He pushed me enough away to see my face, and begged me gravely, “Please tell me you did not say that…”_

_I looked away and kept my mouth shut. My dad simply hugged me, and to my surprise, I could hear him stifle a sniffle, before he cleared his throat, becoming once again Sheriff Stilinski. “Son, if this man touches you, tell me and I will kill you.” I didn’t tell him Derek had touched me already (many times so), and said instead, “Dad, if you kill him, people will kill you and declare themselves the leader of this country. People will start to argue, and a civil war will destroy this country forever.”_

_Dad rolled his eyes; “Okay, Mr. Dark, I promise not to kill him...” It was the glint in his eyes that told me he would find other ways to harm the soon-to-be King… I let out a sigh, and gave him a hug instead, relishing the feeling as his arms around me tightened._

 

“…and it’s important you do what Derek commands. Stiles? Stiles, are you listening?” Blinking I came back to present, and met the look of one tired doctor possibly questioning the King’s tastes… I quickly nodded, shaking away the last bits of memories away from my mind, and focused on the man in front of me. The man let out a sigh, and brushed away imaginary dust from my clothed shoulders as he appraised me.

I was wearing a white, _bridal white_ , suit with a pink flower in the front pocket. The suit was fitted by the future King’s personal suit makers and showed ‘all your beautiful curves’ as they told me while helping me in them. I had no idea how much the suit and the freshly polished black shoes costed, and I honestly didn’t want to know, ignoring the itchy feeling that told me I was going to spill something on them. I jumped as trumpets suddenly started playing, and a previous quiet room became even quieter as the ceremony was about to start. “Prepare yourself, Stiles. It’s soon your turn.” I looked at the bronze door hiding me from my . . . betrothed. Was that a term suited for an Alpha/Omega relationship? Sounds came from the throne room next, and I guessed a Speaker was starting the ceremony, and soon declaring Derek the new King.

Derek and I… a lot have changed in the last couple of days. It seemed our relationship became something else after his apology. I was beginning to get to know him.

_I was awakened by the sound of rustling behind me, and I opened my eyes when I felt a warm cloth to my thighs. I looked down, seeing the cloth washing away the few dried remains of cum that was left, though the cloth’s movement stilled while I watched it. I swallowed, daring to look behind me and…_

_His eyes were sad as they looked me over, as if reading what state I was in. His eyes were to mine, even when he moved the cloth again, cleaning me carefully as he came close to my used hole that stung as closer he came to it._

_Slowly moving me onto my back, Derek began cleaning away my own dried fluids away from my stomach. My heart was to my throat as he finished, and I swear my soul left my body as he brushed a few stray strands of hair off my face. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks by the tender moment but neither of us commented on it, and wordlessly Derek let his hand lightly touch my waist, then he moved away … and bit his lips slightly, as if he was thinking. “I didn’t fall in love with you the first time we met.”_

_Blinking, I saw only honesty in his eyes, and I was quite happy with his admission. The thought of Derek falling in love with a fourteen year old was quite disturbing, even if he himself was seventeen at the time. “At first, I saw you like a friend. A_ real _friend.” He added, and then paused for a moment, and the next words were like a murmur to himself. “Different from all the others, who became my friends just because of my heritage...” Here, he met my eyes, “You didn’t see me like a prince, well…, at first at least.” Humour was in his eyes, though not a happy one, “When you realised who I was…” He didn’t continue; we both knew how it had ended. “I got my most trusted guards to look after you, to see how you were doing.”_

_“The black car…” I muttered to myself, confirming my earlier paranoia._

_Derek looked at me closely, and hesitated before he continued. “The guards reported back to me, more as I became more curious, and somehow, somewhere… I fell in love.” Looking down at my fingers, I fought off the_ _urge to play with the hem of the comforter as I felt his eyes on me, and a long, long while went by in silence. “… I’m maybe a bit more possessive than a normally possessive guy due to my inner Alpha and… I am deeply sorry for how I have treated you.”_

_I swallowed down a lump when I heard the sincerity in his voice, and I remained silent, unsure how to react to his honesty. A soft sigh was heard, an understanding sigh, and Derek went out of bed, taking the deer-pelt over me before he even thought of hiding his nakedness, and I got a good eyeful before he covered it with a pair of plain grey boxers. “I’m gonna get breakfast.” Derek said; clothed in a rich-looking robe, sending me a look I was beginning to read as ‘love’. “You can be in bed for as long as you like, Stiles. I will leave the breakfast on the dining-table.”_

-

_“How many rooms is in this castle?” We were eating dinner; just the two of us, in a room Derek had called the ‘Meeting-annoying-ass-lickers-wanting-to-get-their-ass-licked-by-Royalty’ room. The room was – unlike the many other rooms I’ve been in – not heavily decorated, but the decorations that were here (a statue of a half-human/half-wolf wearing a armour, paintings of famous battles where the werewolves have won…etc...), were made to threaten the men and women coming to seek more power by having a meeting with the King or Queen._

_A large, LARGE table was covering the majority of the room, and countless amounts of chairs were surrounding it. Derek and I were seated next to each other, sending salt, pepper and water to the other silently as we ate the delicious food Derek’s personal chef had made us. “How many rooms?” Derek repeated with a raised brow, swallowing the piece of meat he had in his mouth. “I will say…” he seemed to be frowning as he thought, “…Around three..”_

_“Three hundred?” Imagine so many rooms…_

_He sent me another raised brow, “Three thousand, babe.”_

_Gaping at the amount of rooms, I tried to hide my blush made by his pet name by faking a sudden spurt of rage, “Did you just call me a pink little pig herding sheep?” The look Derek sent me told one thing, and one thing only; What the fuck. Too embarrassed by my outburst to stop, I just changed the subject entirely. “Did you know that Batman is not really Batman without Robin? And that nipple-Batman is maybe the worst Batman ever?”_

_“Nipple-Batman…” Derek repeated, looking at me with a look I couldn’t decipher, “Stiles, what in the world are you talking-” “Not many believe The Phantom is a real superhero since he doesn’t really have any superpowers. Not Batman either when I think about it, but hey! Who doesn’t like Batman, right?” I talked for a long time, long enough for Derek to finish his plate, and switch between feeding_ _me and himself the now cold spaghetti lying in my plate._

_I ate every mouthful he gave me, and continued to talk about everything and anything that came to mind as soon as I swallowed. Derek simply let me; switching from confusion, curiosity, mild annoyance and fondness as he listened to my rambles that even I knew was insane; “Imagine Hannibal just thinking ‘Eww, this is gross, who knows where he has been’ while eating someone, and promptly become a vegetarian. Or-or, a vegan! Hahah, imagine it! It sounds hilarious, right? And then it will be ‘Hannibal the Vegan’ instead of ‘Hannibal the Cannibal’!”_

-

_“Stiles, what are you doing?” I gasped, quickly hiding the book I was reading under my pillow, scrambling up into a sitting position that was far less seductive than the pose I was making sprawled over the whole bed. Derek raised a brow when he caught my reddened expression, and his nostrils flared as he caught the end of arousal. His voice deepened when I didn’t answer his question. “What are you reading, babe, making you so shy for your mate?”_

_My mouth opened and closed, and when I finally managed to get words out of my mouth the older man was next to the bed, eyes zeroing in on the pillow hiding the answer to his question. “Um…. I …. Eh… uh…y-you see…heh….”_

_Derek had the cursed book in his hands before I could stop it and my face was red in embarrassment as I saw him read the back of the plain, white book. He raised his brows. His eyebrow-game became stronger when he read the finishing sentence. “Are you reading Alpha/Omega porn, love? Where did you even get it?”_

Not from Deaton’s office, that’s for damn sure..

_“From Deaton!?” Derek exclaimed shocked, and I realised too late that I had said the thought aloud. The wolf-man dragged a palm over his face, and it seemed like he was wiping away imaginary sweat. “I don’t want to know why he has werewolf-porn in his office.” Something flashed across his eyes, and Derek looked from the book to me to the book again. “Something I want to know though is why you are reading porn? Alpha/Omega porn to be specific, gay at that.”_

_He placed the book on a nightstand, and came into the bed, sitting at the edge of it. “Are you not pleased with our sex-life, Stiles?” His vocals were considerably darker, and a shiver went down my spine by his words. “Do you like written porn much better than the real deal? Do you want me to show y_ ou how _much better real sex is?” My breaths were heavy in want, and my legs were shaking in the need to show him ‘the good stuff’ as I was simply wearing Loki-boxers and a shirt, expecting the future King home much later than now. “Are you going to answer me, my love?” His lips twitched, and I just knew he enjoyed the smell of arousal that was increasing in the room._

_“Derek…” He was over me, kissing me again, and again, and again, seemingly enjoying the pleased noises leaving me as he brushed his lips to mine. I was on my back when his lips finally left me, and my shirt was around my armpits. I blinked feeling his heated hand to my chest, and I was breathing heavily when his eyes met mine. They said only one thing; love. “Derek….!” My air left me as Derek proceeded downwards, leaving soft kisses to my belly as he dragged my boxers off me and- Wow, my dick is hard already!?- and I had to bite my lips as I saw him ready the lube, darkened eyes enjoying the view in front of him and-_

-“Stiles, that’s your cue to go.” With a light shove, I was stumbling into the hall, blinking my (now rather dirty) memories away as I saw the many men, women and children look at me with raised brows. And up ahead, far up ahead at that, was Derek. Blushing like a fire truck I quickly looked down, fighting off the itch to wring my hands together in nervousness, and taking a deep breath, Deaton’s words made me look up and … Derek’s eyes were soft, and a small smile was to his lips when he met my eyes.

‘Handsome’ was the only thing in my mind when I took in his simple, black suit fitted for his delicious body and I was blushing like mad when his smile widened. I have no idea how I got to the podium where my future (husband?) was standing, or how much I had made a fool of myself walking down the unnecessarily long ale, and all the people and cameras watching and judging me…

“Hey, beauty.” The words were breathed out through smiling lips, low enough only for me to hear, and without thinking I went to my knees, offering him my right hand as if I was born to do so. The smile he sent me was worth all the embarrassment I could possibly feel. Taking my hand like it was as breakable as glass; Derek left a simple brush to my knuckles before he moved my thumb to his lips and bit down. As quick as the pain came, it was gone and I could only make a small grimace before Derek covered my lips with his own.

_“King Derek’s chosen Pet is Stiles Stilinski.”_ The voice was from the Speaker, and I could only distantly hear the roar of applause from the audience watching this historic event.

“Turn around, Beautiful.”

“Sh-shut up.” I said, blushing furiously and only Derek’s smile told me he enjoyed teasing me. Even so, I did as he told me, turning my back to him and breathing out once before I directed my gaze to the crowd watching the scene in front of them with puzzled, curious or even shocked expressions. I felt Derek’s warm hand to my shoulder, and then the feeling of him wiping away some make-up and- The crowd gasped. Even I could hear their whispers; _‘I-is that a Bond-bite? Is King Derek’s Pet also his Omega?’_

_“King Derek’s Omega is Stiles Stilinski.”_ The Speaker said. He knew it from the start, and wasn’t nearly as surprised as the audience, but I could still hear that he wasn’t fully prepared to see it.

_“They doubt the Bond-bite is real. **They doubt you’re mine.** ”_ Derek suddenly growled angrily to my ear, and before I could stop it- My hand flew to my mouth to stifle my noise of orgasmic bliss as Derek bit down. It was like electric currents flew inside me and didn’t know where to go. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my toes curled. It was as if I was having an orgasm _without_ actually having an orgasm. It was the laugh Derek made as he licked away some stray blood, that made me realise I had said it aloud.

“ _Oh my god I really just said…_!” “Relax, mate. At the end of this ceremony, people will forget whatever you said.” It was the serious, nearly sinister way he said it that made me turn around and really look at the man who was now officially the King of this country. His eyes were dark. I swallowed, more as he bent down and gave me a kiss. It lingered long enough for people to snap photos.

“All rise for the new King and his Omega. The King is thanking you for witnessing this-” With a single hand-movement, the Speaker’s voice stilled, and he was not the only one staring at Derek with wide eyes. “The ceremony is not over yet. One thing still remains.” His voice towered over everyone else’s and his eyes looked straight into a camera as he commanded, “Stay on. Everybody shall see this.”

He gripped my forearm, holding me tightly though not painfully and easily dragged me off, and I could hear the many cameras scramble into following us with their lenses. Opening the doors to a room Derek nodded towards the guards to keep the doors open for the many journalists and such hurrying after us. Derek stopped in the middle of the room, where the only thing in front of us was something tall, shielded completely by a white fabric. By tall, I mean way-taller-than-me tall, and it was wide too… I had literally no idea what it was. Derek moved until he was behind me, making us chest to back. His arms were around my waist and his head was resting on my shoulder. “I have a gift for you, my darling mate.”

I swallowed, mind going a mile a minute wondering what was on the other side of the white fabric. “..uhm…okay...” I cringed of my stupid attempt at a reply, and fought the itch to hide my face in my hands. The soft laughter l could hear was the only sign that Derek liked embarrassing me. With a soft nod towards a guard half-hidden by a corner ( _Where the fuck did he come from!? He wasn’t there a second ago_ ) said guard took a hold of the end of the white fabric and dragged it off, revealing the contents of the…. _Cage? Is he giving me a tiger?_

“I’m partially wolf, Stiles. Why should I give you a tiger?” Derek asked amused, sending me a raised brow. Why can’t I think anymore!? “Do you like my gift, my sweet?” Ignoring his pet-name, I looked inside the cage more closely and-

“Shhh.” Arms were tightening around me, hugging me to a warm, strong chest for comfort as the man haunting me with revenging memories were on the other side of the… cell? Mr. Meller were staring at me with a look full of hate. His feelings for me had not changed the last couple of days; it seemed to have grown stronger. He was mouthing words I could not hear, though I shivered as I easily imagined what he said.

“Relax, my sweet. He’s surrounded by magic, and can’t cast a spell at all.” “W-Why’re we here, Derek?” “We’re here because this man won’t haunt your dreams anymore. I feel you need to watch his punishment for harming you; otherwise you will still believe he can hurt you.” I could easily imagine this so-called punishment, and my heart was at my throat when Derek pecked me lightly on my lips, “Stay here, my Stiles,” stepping away from me and towards the cage.

He turned a lock with a key he had hid in his pocket, easily stepping into the doomed man’s cage, and I was sure my legs never would stop shaking. Somehow, I remained standing, despite the urge inside me screaming at me that I didn’t want to see this, and it was honestly only Derek’s voice keeping me here.

Derek strode in such confidence that I became mesmerized, though the admiration stopped as I saw Mr. Meller mouth words, glaring at the King with such hate that if it were possible Derek would have been dead right now. Derek easily as nothing took Mr Meller’s tongue and as much as ripped it out. Blood-drops landed on Derek’s face, while Mr Meller let out a gurgled scream, his mouth quickly filling up with blood.

Not even a ‘regular’ death scene in Hannibal was more gruesome than this.

It looked like Derek enjoyed the crying, muffled sounds the man without tongue made, and said King let the pink organ fall to the ground; a disgusting ‘squish’ was heard when it landed. An inhuman roar let out of leader of the country, and the many men and women watching this, right here or on the other side of the TV-screen watched Derek’s hands turn to claws and attack the hurt man with vigour.

I stood meters away, many meters away at that, but I could feel fresh drops of blood land on my face, and I didn’t dare to look down and see how the colour red changed my suit. I heard the flash of the many cameras and the shocked noises from the many journalists watching the bloodshed in front of them. None of us had expected something like this.

The room was silent when Derek at last stepped out of the cage. A mess of clothes, blood, hair, bones and pieces of brain was the remains of Mr Meller, and I could see some teeth stuck to Derek’s black suit as he stepped in front of me. “You stayed.” He sounded surprised, though left me no time to reply before he had his lips on mine, taking a bloodied suit-clad arm around my waist, pushing me closer to him. If I had expected anything after the slaughter I just witnessed, it wasn’t this.

I moaned, because seriously; Derek was a damn good kisser and who wouldn’t become into it when he kissed?, and I took my arms around his neck, intending to become flushed with his heated skin. I felt something wet towards my fingers as I touched his hair, and quickly moved my hand away, becoming sick when I saw red fluids.

“Don’t worry,” Derek said, feeling me tense up, “It ain’t mine.” It was meant as reassurance, but his words was far from it.

My mind began to question if it wasn’t Derek’s, who’s was it and- _“O-O-OH my God, y-you just killed somebody! Why-“_ _“Shhhh,”_ Covering my lips with his, Derek ended the upcoming panic-attack before it really began, kissing away any fear, shock and worry I felt as I remembered I just saw a man die. I heard a flash, first now realising we weren’t alone in the room and that the many people were filming and taking photos of what’s happening between the King and his Omega, and Derek _growled_.

“ _ **Fuck. Off.**_ ”

He roared as the many journalists and cameramen didn’t move quickly enough, and sounds of distress and ‘hurry!’ was heard as the many men and women left the King, his mate and the dead body alone. I distantly heard the door slam shut, afterwards a soft click. “I fucking hate people…” Derek muttered the second before a clawed hand ripped my pants to shreds.

My gasp was knocked out of me as I was pushed to the floor, my boxers across the other side of the room as Derek wetted his fingers with a substance I really didn’t want to know of, pushing in a finger, and pushing in another as soon as I was loose enough. I was gasping for breath as the third finger was pushed in; wincing a bit since I wasn’t completely ready for it. Flicking my eyes up towards the man that was preparing me for a _fuck_ , growls, snarls and ‘Stiles’ was heard, my name nearly chanted, and my eyes widened as I saw his blood-red eyes.

“…D-Derek…?” I asked cautiously, afraid now, regretting it as his eyes flew towards mine, the snarl he let out shilling me to my bones before he was growling, **“Mine. Only mine.”** He slicked up his penis fast by something red, and- _OH MY GOD! That’s Mr Meller’s blood, he’s fingered me with Mr Meller’s blood, he’s preparing with Mr Meller’s blood and-_

A half gasp, half shout slipped out of me when Derek pushed in with a roar. An arm was around my waist, crushing me towards him as he began a punishing pace. I was gasping for breath; legs around his waist as one of my arms were around his neck, trying to become closer to him. _“Derek,”_ I whined, earning myself a growled ‘ ** _Stiles, my Stiles_** ’ back, hot breath to my ear as he told me to whom I belonged to.

I moaned as he found my prostate, pleasure overcoming me as he fucked me like a beast, no single traces of the man I had gotten to know. _“Derek,”_ I warned as I felt my pleasure rise to its goal, and Derek bit me as I reached orgasm, earning himself a shout, and a hit to the back in reprimand. I felt something hot inside me as my Alpha came, and felt immediately afterwards the pressure as his knot began pressing into me, and with a simple thrust from Derek, the knot was in place.

I was breathing heavily when Derek opened his mouth, and he had to repeat himself when I didn’t answer. “You okay?” His question was soft, tentative, and I blushed, nodding somewhat as I saw the look of love Derek was sending me. I would never get used to that look… “That’s good,” he said, smiling and bent down and gave me a kiss, grinning when he heard my pleased hum as his tongue met mine. Derek’s arms sneaked around my waist, and as simple as nothing he hoisted me up so that I was sitting in his lap, his knot pressing deeper inside, accidentally hitting my prostate, and I came again, unexpectedly so, and I shook as I felt Derek fill me up with another load of cum. I rested my head on Derek’s shoulder, head towards his neck as I felt Derek stroke me on my back, enjoying the feeling as my mind tried to process what I just witnessed.

We were like that until his knot went down; in each other’s arms, holding each other as waves of orgasms hit us from time to time, kissing each other afterwards while he spoke softly about the most mundane of things. Derek slid out of me, both of us making a grimace as my hole was suddenly cock-free, and it was only when Derek rose up, fixing his bloodied and cum-stained suit that I began to shake, tears prickling behind my eyelids as soon as I squeezed them shut. Derek had me in his arms immediately, surrounding me with a green blanket I had no idea where he had from, and stepped out of the room, murmuring, _‘Shhh, love, shhhh. It’s okay, you’re okay, we’re okay’_ over and over, kissing me on the forehead, on my lips, my cheeks, as he headed towards a destination I had no idea where was.

It was only when Derek let me go; my feet meeting cold tiles that I understood we were in his private chambers, more specifically the bathroom, and that Derek just touched a button, warm water falling down from a showerhead on the ceiling. Derek used his claws to rid us of drenched clothes and sprinkled both of our heads with shampoo, washing away sweat, blood and more blood down and off our bodies as he cleaned us both. I was still crying, still shaking, but I could feel some part inside me become sated as if my Alpha’s comforting movements cleansed my soul.

Derek soaped us both up with a soap that smelled distantly like vanilla, being careful of not leaving a single piece of skin untouched, washing it away with the hot water falling from above us. With a touch of a button, the water stopped falling, and Derek dried us both with a big, fluffy towel, kissing me as he let the towel land onto the ground. Lifting me up, he carried us both stark naked towards the bed, and held me close as he took the comforter around us. Croons left him as he felt me shake: the shock finally disappearing as I truly realised what I had witnessed. Tears fell, showing no signs of stopping, and I knew my face must be full of snot. “Hey, you’re safe. I’m safe, we’re both safe…” Derek muttered, again and again and again while he kissed me on my forehead, on my cheeks, my chin, my lips, my nose…

I have no idea when I stopped shaking. The only thing I knew was that I somehow had stopped crying, and Derek had cleaned away my snot like if I was a child. “You okay, babe?” If I had been okay, I would have blushed by his pet name. “I-I don’t know.” I said instead, closing my eyes when he held me closer. My Omega side was enjoying our close proximity, practically singing in happiness, while the side of me that was Stiles was wondering why I felt calm too. “You were scared.” It didn’t sound like a question, but I answered it anyways. “Y-Yes.”

Derek nodded, “That’s normal after witnessing your first kill.” It was in the way he said it, in his voice that held no emotion that made me look at him. He let out a near inaudible sigh when he saw my curious face. “My mom killed my nanny when I was three because she had given me a cookie.”

A pause.

A longer pause.

I blinked.

I blinked again. _“W-WHAT!?”_

Derek winced of my loud volume but I was too shocked to bother apologize. _This couldn’t be true, right?_ “My mom didn’t like that my nanny was giving me it for managing to dress myself without much help, and ripped her head off right in front of me.” It was the emotionless way he told it on, like he was talking about the weather, that made a clump appear in my throat and tears prick behind my eyelids again and- “Shhhh, darling, why are you crying?”

“I-I-I—” I shut my mouth in the end, too upset to form any words at all. A long while went by in silence, both of us in deep thought. Pecking me on the forehead, Derek took me out of my thinking state, and taking an arm around me he easily as nothing laid me on top of him. _Naked flesh to naked flesh…_ “If you’re wondering; that isn’t a flashlight, I’m just very happy to have you here.” If I had been my normal, Stiles’ self, I would have pushed him due to the lame-ass pick up line, but I wasn’t, and hid my face behind my arms.

Derek laughed again, and his eyes were fond when he said, “I love you, Stiles.” My heart was beating like a racket, and I had no idea how to react to his admission. Though somewhere, deep inside me I am sure, some part of me just knew it. “I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the future have in store for Stiles and Derek?   
>  Oh, a lot . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Just wow. What is it with me and slow updates!?   
>  I have actually been done with this chapter for quite some time, but I thought it would be smart to finish 'The Pet's King' before finishing this fic. I deeply regret it now, since I got a mayor writing block while working on 'The Pet's King' and... :P
> 
> I'm done with this fic now. It's insane! O.o And each chapter got less and less words... :P
> 
> I hope you like this chapter; It's a few scenes about their life as Mates. This chapter is mostly told for 'comic relief', though a somewhat gory scene is there too....:P
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fic, the support has been insane! I'm deeply sorry for not replying to all your comments. :p  
> I doubt I would have finished this fic if it wasn't for you guys! :D Your love have been amazing! <3
> 
> If any of you are interested; I'm working on three Sterek fics. One where Stiles is a loan shark, one where Derek is a mafia-boss and one where Derek is a serial killer.... yeah, my mind is messed up :P So if any of you is interested folllow me (stalk me on AO3)
> 
> Read and enjoy~! :D

“…. _Derek!_ ” I moaned, trying desperately to reach the state of utter bliss as I moved my hips up and down with shaking legs. My hands was to my Alpha’s chest, holding me up, while his own hands was at my waist, helping me having his penis inside me.

“S’good, Mate,” Derek growled, eyes flashing red as he let me take charge in this position, moving his hips to reach deeper inside me, “Not far left, come on.”

I whined in reply, feeling my energy disappearing quickly, and Derek seemed to realise I wasn’t going to do much on my own. I shouted as he slammed inside me, holding me as if I was a ragdoll; using my body for what it was worth, and I loved every second of it. Hitting my prostate again and again you wouldn’t blame me for coming as quickly as I did, and I was just a warm thing to fuck as Derek chased his own orgasm.

I collapsed on top of him, and whined as his knot was stuck, sealing us together for an unknown amount of time. A warm hand played with my sweaty hair as Derek let us collect our breaths and as soon as I wasn’t gasping for breath, Derek collided our lips together. The kiss soon became hungry, and I pushed him off me rather desperately as I felt a familiar heat start blousing up again.

 _“Nooo_ …not _again_ …” I whined, and Derek kissed me on my forehead in silent apology, his voice turning darker as more of the pheromones I apparently left turned him on, “One day more, babe, one day more…” The heat soon turned unbearable after that and I happily responded to his next kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“You’re becoming fat, my friend.” Scott said from beside me, making me let out a shout in surprise as I had been lost in my own thoughts, and I turned around quickly, “No self-titled ‘friend’ calls someone else a fatty.” Scott huffed, “It’s your fifth plate of porridge!”

“Says the guy who’s eating his _eigth_!” I retorted back, glaring at him while profusely taking another spoonful in my mouth.

Scott rolled his eyes, “I’m a werewolf now, Stiles. All werewolves eats seriously much, like tons much. You’re not a werewolf and I’m actually surprised you can eat all that. Like, where do all the porridge go?!”

Pushing away the half-empty plate in self-consciousness, I began to think. Five plates…that is quite a lot for a human, isn’t it? Besides, I have never eaten so much of something that isn’t fries before….

“Hey,” Scott said, seeing the expression I used when I was pondering on something, “It’s probably nothing, so just ignore what I said. You’re not fat; you’re just not that thin anymore.”

I wasn’t listening though; my mind was all over the place. My eyes swept through the room we were currently residing on, a few doors away from our private chambers, as Derek denies anyone entry, except for Deaton because he never listens and goes in anyway. You have no idea how many times he’s interrupted our sexy time… That _bitch_.

“…Stiles, hello, Earth to Stiles Batman Robin-“ I blinked, meeting a worried Scott McCall. “Good to have you back with me, buddy. World would be such a boring place without you.”

“What is it?” I asked, shaking away the rests of my thoughts.

“Deaton is here,” Scott said, nodding like a fool towards the man we could clearly see from where we were sitting. “He wants to talk to you.”

I looked at the aforementioned man, and it was suddenly like I knew. “You got to be fuckin’ kidding me.” Scott squinted, looking for him to me to back again, trying to read the wordless communication between us. Deaton just blinked, as emotionless as he tended to be. “I said, you gotta be kidding me!”

“What, Stiles?” Scott asked, looking like he was shaking in the mere knowledge to know.

“Since you apparently know what I’m going to say, you knew it was true from the start.” I could hear the light humour in his voice, telling me he was mocking me.

“ _Stiiiilllesss,_ ” Scott whined, his knees jumping up and down in eagerness, “Please tell me, I want to knooow…” No way in Hell were I going to say it to him. Deaton did though, he’s such a bitch. “Stiles’ pregnant, young Scott.”

Scott blinked.

He breathed.

He looked at Deaton.

He breathed again.

He looked at me.

He blinked.

“Hahah, that was hysterical, I nearly believed you Deaton!” Scott even had the nerve to wipe some stray tears off his cheeks.

“It’s not a joke, Scott,” I said, somewhat annoyed by my best friend’s reaction, “I’m an Omega and somehow that means Derek knocked me up.”

Scott’s face paled, and it looked like all emotions flew out of him as he stared at me like he didn’t know me. A heartbeat went by, then another one; I had literally no clue how my best friend was going to react to the news. At last it seemed he had come to his decision. “When will I become Uncle Scott!?” He was smiling the exact goofy smile that he had when he first met Alisson.

I face-palmed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

If anyone of you believed my father was going to react the exact same way; you seriously do not know my father. Imagine me and my father eating dinner the day after I broke the news to my best friend, which conversation ended in Scott firing baby names like they were the Holy Grail.

_“Tom! George! Hannah! Bella! Will! Fred! Ginny! Luna! Lisa! Fiona! Shrek!-”_

_“’SHREK’!?”_

_Scott sent me his well-known puppy-eyes._

_“No.” I glared._

_His puppy-eyes increased._

_“No.”_

_His lower lip wobbled._

_My arms crossed. “What if it becomes a girl?!”_

_Scott blinked. “Shrek-a , um Shrekina…?”_

_I raised a brow. He sent me his Killer-Look; Tearful puppy-eyes + wobbly lips._

_I flailed my arms up in despair; “It’s not even your kid!”_

_He did his happy-dance._

 

Imagine my father’s reaction when I tell him that my werewolf husband ‘filled me up with pups’ and I am going to give birth in a couple of months. _“I’m going to kill him.”_

“No dad, you’re not; remember the destruction of our country if you do.” I threw my arms around his neck, clinging to my father like a monkey as Sheriff Stilinski headed towards the Throne room; where King Derek currently was doing his King-ly business.

“I. Don’t. _Care_.”

“That’s what you say now, just wait when the whole country falls apart.” I had my legs around his waist, and it now looked like he was giving me a piggyback.

“Don’t be so damn pessimistic-For my back’s sake, get off me Stiles!”

I half-pouted; “I was allowed last time I asked,” “Last time you asked, you were seven and a hell of a lot lighter!” I slapped him on his shoulder, “Pregnant people aren’t fat!”

My dad froze, though suddenly it seemed like something inside of him was on fire; “Get off me, I need to shoot your husband’s head off.”

“Nooooo!” I clung to him more. Deaton (when the fuck did he get here! I did sure as hell not invite him in/ don’t the man know about a private father/son dinner?!!!) just looked at us with a face mixed with both humour and shock.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“It’s your fault.” Derek looked up from the report he was reading on our bed, watching me watch some late-at-night TV-drama. “My fault, what, babe?”

“It’s your fault Drew cheated! What the hell did that man do to you!?” I dried some angry tears away from my face, and I heard him let out an annoyed sigh, moving off the bed and towards me. Standing now behind me on the sofa, Derek reached out and touched the ‘off’ button on the controller, turning the TV-screen black.

“Hey, I wanted to know who Lianna’s mother was!”

“It’s either the rich woman being a bitch towards her, or the old lady across the street,” Derek said in deep sarcasm, his rolling eyes told me further he was mocking me. “Why are you crying anyway? You hate ‘My Life, My Life’.” “ _I know!_ ” I used the back of my hand as a fresh wave of tears fell, angrily swiping away my nearly overflowing emotions, pissed at my own reaction, “It’s the pregnant Omega-hormones that makes me react like this, and guess who made me a pregnant Omega? You!”

Derek blinked, “And that’s why it is my entire fault?”

“Yes!” I threw my arms up in exasperation, as though annoyed of how slow my husband understood things. The Alpha let out a sigh, and did the only thing that can make me shut up; he kissed me.

-.-.-.-.-

“No.”

Derek blinked. “I haven’t said anything.”

I glared, “You didn’t have to. I know what you were thinking.”

Derek’s lips twitched, moving slowly closer to the man he had as a husband, “Please tell me, my _dear_ Stiles, what I was thinking…”

I tried to fight it off, but a blush came due to Derek’s low voice. “Y-You know…” “What, babe?” The King was grinning now, proudly so.

I huffed, his smile annoying me so much that I exploded; “ _Sex!_ ” I practically yelled, “you were thinking about sex, about how much you want to fuck me, how much you like to enjoy to use your omega in bed, how much you regret knocking me up since I’m a whale now, how much you miss my body, how much fatter I have become, how much-“ I was sobbing now and showed no signs of stopping.

Derek simply hugged me.

I didn’t need more.

-.-.-.-.-

“P-Please, my King-” Snarls made the man soon meeting his end flinch, together with the rest of the audience as the King of the country expressed his displeasure with the poor man talking.

“Shut up and apologize.”

“My King, I didn’t-“ A roar and the poor man screamed as his right arm was ripped off him as easily as nothing, landing on the other side of the room as the blood only fell from the ripped limb. “You called my mate a ‘Bitch’. Apologize, now!”

The poor man was on the ground now, the sudden blood loss making him loose balance, and he looked at me with a face not far from grief, “Please, my Lord, h-help-”

“I said apologize!” Derek slashed the man across his chest with a clawed hand. Both of the men was drenched in blood now, and one seemed mere minutes from passing out.

“D-Derek, it’s not this man’s fault.” I had my arms around his bicep, trying to pull him off the slowly dying man, “I was quite bitchy that day, I would too call myself a bitch if I had and-” His eyes told it all; Derek was going to kill him no matter what.

It didn’t mean I wouldn’t try though.

Throwing my arms around my husband’s neck, I pressed my lips to his; knowing it was one of his weak spots. All the people and cameras (seriously, what is it with this guy and _public killing_? If Derek is so desperate of being in front of a damn camera, why can’t he just do an interview which many people wants him to do?) At first he froze, but then it seemed like he realised what was happening and he kissed me back with vigour, as if I was the only reason why he was still breathing. It seemed like he had his hands all over me, and I had to silence my needy noises and luckily our locked lips muffled them.

In a blink, Derek’s lips left mine and with a single clenched fist, he punched a hole through the poor man’s head, and I was not the only one gagging as the man’s brain flew across the room, together with parts of his skull and blood. I’m pretty sure I heard someone puke.

 

“The man have been judged; Fuck off, everybody.” As soon as the last footstep echoed into nothing, Derek fucked me as fast as he could; growling **‘Mine’ ‘Mine’ ‘Only mine’** at every thrust. I was too fucked _out_ to even complain afterwards.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Y-You can’t be serious!” No way in hell was I going to accept it!

Derek came out of the bathroom looking like a Sex God; body all wet, wearing a rather skimpy towel around his waist, showing off a sexy happy-trail and a lot of muscles… I would have drooled if I wasn’t as upset as I was. “What’s wrong?” Derek asked, stepping beside me and looking first at me, then what I was staring at; a mirror. “Look at this size!” I demonstrated my point by stretching out the t-shirt I was currently wearing, or tried as it stretched just an inch wider. “It doesn’t fit anymore! How can it _not_ fit anymore; I got this just three weeks ago!”

“This shirt is massive, Derek!” A pause went by of me breathing heavily, and then I flailed my hand in his direction, “Even if you wear it, I bet you will look tiny and adorable, but with me?” I moved so that the mirror saw my profile, “I don’t like a whale anymore. I look like a _pregnant_ whale.”

I heard a snort.

First now did I look up at my husband, and his eyes held one thing and one thing only; fondness. He stepped until he was behind me, and so that we could both see each other through the mirror. “I don’t see a pregnant whale when I look at you.” He laid his hands on my stomach, earning himself some kicks from the steadily growing baby inside me, who seemed to become eager for attention every time Derek was near me, “I see a beautiful person carrying our child.” I heard no lie, only honesty, and I blushed, far from comfortable with his admission, and I looked away, willing my blush to disappear as quickly as possible.

“W-Well…” I began, though stopped as I didn’t know where to continue, “… I mean….” How in the world where I going to end this moment; this moment is so intimate, “….wait, are you saying pregnant whales aren’t pretty?” Derek raised a brow by the topic, but replied as smoothly (and cheekily) as it comes: “Not as pretty as you.” His lips to my cheek further increased my embarrassment, and I ignored the flutters that came to my heart, as I lightly pushed at him, “Smart-ass.”

“Only for you.”

-.-.-.-.-.-

“Push, Stiles- _Push_!”

“Shut up: it’s not you that’s forcing a child through your ass!” “Not the ass, Stiles.” Deaton corrected me, “Through a make-shift birth canal that appears during pregnancy.”

I glared at him and Deaton wisely kept shut as a new contraction came to life.

I pushed as much as I could, stopping as soon the contraction left me and in contrast to other people giving birth, I used the break I had cursing at the man making me go through this in the first place, instead of catching my breath like any wise person would do. “You’re a goddamn _bitch_. You’re a fugly, cat-loving beast, and you are never nearing my ass again. Ever. You hear me? If you as much as think about doing the do’s with me, I’m going to take dad’s gun and- _Don’t laugh, Deaton, you’re a bitch too!_ \- And I don’t care if you are like the goddamn King of this country, Derek,- _wait, you are_ \- since you can’t get this ass, you can’t get someone else’s ass; You are going to be unsexed for all eternity-”

I screamed as the contraction hit me, clenching Derek’s hand as hard as I could as I distantly heard Deaton say ‘I can see the head, I can see the head’, and it seemed like it all took a second, because before I even knew it a living, human being was getting breast-fed by …. Yeah, around a month before the birth, I realised I had _breasts_.

Breasts as in jingle-jingle….jingly-porn-jingly-bra-jingly-jingly… I swear if I’m not getting my chest back to normal soon, I’m going to _cry_.

With wide eyes I could only watch the little, wrinkly thing being fed; I could feel the oddness as the small child drank from me. “It’s a boy…” Derek’s eyes were soft, shining of unshed tears as they met mine, and he awed as he looked at the picture in front of him. “Hey, Stiles…?”

“What?” I grunted, touching the baby on the cheek as he drank from me as if mesmerized, before I forced my eyes away, meeting Derek’s just as he said, looking like a child on his birthday; “….Want to get another one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this fic, and I hope to see you again at another fic!   
> Take care, my sweetling~!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey; some things about the fic I have to point out. 
> 
> I'm sure some of you maybe frowns of the tag Rape/Non-con. In my head what's happening at the end of the fic is rape, or seriously, seriously dubious, since he's not really 'Stiles' when it happens. Stiles will only be sexually active with Derek in this fic; and will for each time enjoy it more and more, and consent to it more and more too.
> 
> When the next chapter comes out, I will most likely change this chapter, as in Derek's case, he will be crueler than what he is here. More possessive, and violent (though it is not Stiles....I think).
> 
> Stiles will also get some guts in the next chapter (whenever it comes out) though I will argue Stiles personality from this chapter here; In most of this chappie Stiles is in a state of shock, as all of the happenings happens in a matter of hours really. He's a bit slow due to shock and fear, and doesn't catch the obvious hints other people are sending him; that Derek got the hots for him.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you will be back when the next chapter is coming up, however long it will be, and that you enjoyed this chapter!  
> :D


End file.
